A Mystery Shrouded in Lies
by Elenillor
Summary: After a terrible ordeal, Aragorn must convince Thranduil that Legolas is not dead. In a world where nothing is as it seems, can he regain the elf's trust and bring him home? On Hiatus
1. SignUps

**Okay, I have much to say, so let's get on with the formalities, shall we?**

**_Disclaime_r: If I owned them, I'd be doing much more creative things than writing about them.**

**_Series_: Yes, this can be read on its own, though I suggest having read Heart of the Matter first. However, if you're confused, just ask and I shall explain.**

**_General author's note_: It starts out pretty much the same way. . . torture, angst. . . 36 pages of that, and each chapter is about six pages long. So after chapter 6, (Oh, it just turned demonic, didn't it?) there is a huge twist! So please, if it seems too much like the others, just give it until the end of chapter six before you give up on it, okay? I would also like to reiterate that I LOVE THRANDUIL! Thranduil is a good guy! Just read through it, okay? Trust me. This shall also be slightly AU. . . it's possible, in the world of Tolkien, but never actually did happen, so I suppose I need the AU label this time. AND grrrr, stupid formatting. May have to resurrect Brouhaha.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What are you signing up under, Legolas?" Elrohir leaned over his friend's shoulder, looking at the list in his hands.

"Lord Elrond, how many are we allowed to compete in?"

Elrond smiled knowingly. "As many as you want to, Legolas, but remember, even the best of elves cannot possibly compete in all of them."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my lord." He turned his attention back to the list.

"Well, what are you competing in?"

"Why are you so anxious to find out?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "So I know what to sign up for. If we don't compete in the same thing, how can I beat you?"

Elladan laughed. "No, he wants to know so that he can sign up for something different and not have to face defeat."

"Not true!"

Legolas smiled humbly. He looked at the list again. There weren't that many events; he could do all of them.

"Here is my list, my lord. Do I have your permission to go find Estel?"

Elrond nodded once. As soon as the prince was gone, the three elves huddled around his entry sheet.

"By Vala, he did it," was Elrond's only comment.

"Well that's that, sign me up for the last three events. He'll be far too tired to beat anyone in those."

"Uncertain of our abilities, are we Elrohir?"

The younger elf smiled. "Face it, he's better than either of us."

"I'll admit it, though you know why, don't you?"

Elrohir nodded. "Spends far too much time trying to please his father."

Elrond cut in. "Elrohir, that's enough."

"Sorry, Ada. He's horrible though. The better Legolas gets, the harder his father pushes, and the harder Legolas tries. It won't ever end for him, Ada."

"Which is why it is our job to not remind him of what he faces at home."

"Yeah, sure. Here's my list. Who else is competing?"

"The usual," Elrond muttered as he took the lists from both of his sons. "Estel thought he might give it a go this year."

"He won't stand a chance against two elves such as we," Elrohir said, smiling broadly.

"Indeed, and who was it that beat you in a duel last week?"

Elladan stifled his laughter as Elrohir reached for his list again. "I don't think I'll be competing in swordsmanship after all."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas walked slowly in the woods surrounding the elven city. He breathed deeply, allowing his body to adjust to the Rivendell atmosphere. Once again, he felt relaxed. He did not feel like he would disappoint anyone by walking a bit slower than he should, like he so often did at home. He had to admit it to himself: he did not want to return to Mirkwood. It wasn't his father, as so many expected, but his duty as a prince. He wasn't allowed by his people to relax.

"What's this, an elf, caught unaware?"

Legolas turned, startled, but not alarmed, by the sudden voice. A smile touched his lips. "Good evening, Estel. How does the day find you?"

The man shrugged. "Where are you off to?"

"To find you."

Aragorn regarded the elf. "You seem deep in thought."

"That's a very nice observation."

"Good thoughts?"

Legolas thought for a second. "It depends on who you are."

"For you?"

"I'm neutral. They are both good and bad."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Never go to the elves for counsel..."

"For they will say both yes and no. I know. I did not mean to."

"Okay. So are they good or bad for me?"

"Good."

Aragorn pretended to look shocked. "Was that a definite answer?"

Legolas shoved his friend away. "Now who's being sarcastic?"

A sudden thought struck Aragorn. "I have to enter the tournament! I completely forgot to sign up!"

"Come back to the halls with me, then. Elrond still has the lists."

The young ranger nodded, retracing his steps. "So you signed up already, I'm sure. What did you enter under?"

"Enough."

Aragorn shook his head. "The time trials, at least? I know you entered that one."

Legolas nodded. "Although, I do not like being timed."

"Oh, quiet with you. I don't want to hear any of that self doubt your father puts in your head."

He knew he offended the elf, who had a high opinion of his father. He couldn't help it. Legolas was easily the best archer in the competition, and he would not have his friend putting himself down. He knew that he was the only one who did not like Thranduil, and he wasn't sure why. He really had no basis for his feelings. Even the twins knew that Legolas' striving was not caused by his father, but by himself.

Legolas did not say anything to the man. He wanted to defend his father, but it was a battle he did not feel like engaging in with the human. He only disliked Thranduil because the elf king didn't like humans. In general; of course there were exceptions, and if Aragorn would get past his feelings, he would learn that. He looked up as Aragorn spoke again.

"Ada! Please, is it too late for me to sign up?"

"The deadline was sunset, Estel."

The ranger's eyes drifted towards the windows, where the first stars were just appearing in the hazy mists of twilight. His shoulders fell.

"However, I will assume that Legolas was keeping you, otherwise you would have been here sooner."

The elf's eyes darted towards Elrond, as did Aragorn's. He winked at both of them. "Do it quickly Estel. Legolas, may I speak to you?"

Aragorn looked between his friend and his father before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

"He signed up for all of them, Estel."

Aragorn looked at Elrohir as he and his twin entered the hall.

"Pardon?"

"Legolas entered every event."

"No. Surely he'll be too tired."

Elladan shrugged. "You try telling him that. He's convinced that if he doesn't compete in all of them, he'll be failing someone's expectations of him."

"Someone should expect him to lose."

Elladan laughed at his adopted brother's thought. "What good would that do? Well, other than killing him. If he loses, he'll fail someone, and as such if he wins. That would torture him more than any orc ever could."

Elrohir smiled. "We really should not be having this much fun at his expense."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Please, Legolas, have a seat."

Legolas spoke as he obeyed the command. "Lord Elrond, please. I know what you would say, and I will not change my mind."

"You do not know what I will say, my boy, for I was not going to ask you to change your mind. Now, if you don't mind, may I ask how things are going at home?"

Legolas sighed. Every time he let his guard down, someone had to bring back everything that stressed him. "Well, the spiders seem to be edging in closer of late, but the guards have managed-"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know. I... I saw Mithfalas in the Golden Wood. And again when I visited Aragorn in the North."

"I know."

Legolas said nothing in response to the elf's knowledge. "He was so perfect, however long ago. Father adored him, and said so many times how he was proud to hand the crown down to him. And then he was exiled. And so, understandably, Father is pushing me harder so that I will be able to take over when he is gone. But... he is so convinced that I am going to fail him."

"Now, Legolas, has he ever actually told you that?"

The younger elf did not say anything for a minute. He dropped his gaze to the floor, and sighed. "No. Never. He's told me quite the opposite, actually, on several occasions."

"And you don't believe him?"

"I think, my lord, more correctly, that I am afraid I will fail him."

Elrond smiled. "Your father could not be more proud of you. He's told me so on several occasions, Legolas."

The young elf's eyes flashed momentarily. "May I be excused? I wish to retire."

"We have not even served dinner, Legolas."

"I am not hungry." Legolas would not meet his gaze.

"You may go."

Legolas stood, and bowed like a civilian. "Thank you, my lord."

Elrond sighed as the elf left. He had noticed small changes in the elf. He had always pushed himself, but never to this degree. Thranduil had first alerted him of it, asking for his opinion. For now, he had no ideas. Legolas wasn't helping him, either. He could never get this entire subject out in one conversation. Every time he tried, Legolas closed in on himself, blocking his emotions from the world. "I'm sorry, young one."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey Legolas! We're both in the stationary target competition! Legolas?" Aragorn tried not to look offended as the prince pushed past him, barely acknowledging him. "Legolas, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Strider. Leave me be."

Aragorn sighed. "Did I say something?"

"No, my son."

Aragorn spun at the unexpected sound of his father's voice. "Ada?"

"It was me. Have you noticed a difference in him, since you last saw him, even?"

"No," the human's said innocently. "Should I go talk to him?"

"No, Estel. Leave him be. Let him think. I have a feeling you will not see much of him until the events."

The man sighed again. "He's so frustrating sometimes."

"I know. Be gentle with him. He has a lot of weight on such young shoulders." Elrond paused. "I will have someone take him dinner."

"I'll take it to him."

His father shook his head. "No, I think I will let Elrohir do that." He frowned at his son's downhearted look. "They have a bond that I think not even you have come close to. Yet, but you will, I can feel it."

"I understand that, Ada. I just worry for him."

"As you should, onya. As you should."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas did not move when he heard a soft rapping at his door. He only continued to stare out the balcony window. The same balcony that he had shared so many times with Arwen, in the same room, sitting on the same bed. That bed, that they had both sat on as children, swearing their purity to each other, the bed they sat on as adolescents, swearing to keep that purity until they were wed. The bed that was the home of their nightly ritual. Legolas sighed. He remembered, so many times, being wide-awake in the deep hours of the night, waiting for Arwen to come in. And she would always come. Without ever saying a word, she would crawl under his covers, snuggle close to him, and he would wrap his arms around her. They would stay like that for hours, until she left again for her own chambers. They were careful, for a long time, not to get caught, in case anyone thought something was going on that wasn't. After a while, it stopped mattering what everyone else thought.

Then it stopped. She stopped coming in, he stopped staying awake, waiting for her. And then they stopped talking.

"Legolas."

The prince started at the hand on his shoulder. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed Elrohir enter the room. "Legolas, I brought you food."

"I am not hungry."

A large growling noise came that made Legolas wince. Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "Not hungry, hm? Well, I'll leave it for you then. Perhaps you are more in the mood for talking?"

"You don't waste time beating around the bush, do you?" The words had more bite than Legolas had intended.

"I just want to know what's wrong. Aragorn brought you to us, injured, helpless, after your little Northern adventure, and you were happy and cheerful. Now. . . you're just. . . angry. What are you so angry about, Legolas?"

Legolas took a deep breath. Explaining things to Elrohir meant he would fully have to comprehend them himself. He knew that would raise emotions he did not want to deal with. If he just pretended that things were fine, they would be. Everything would be fine.

"Legolas, please talk to me."

"I'm the reason Ada had to exile Fal."

"No, that is strictly between Mithfalas and your father. It had nothing to do with you." Elrohir was surprised by the answer, but did not miss a beat.

"It's not just that. I'm just so. . . bored with Mirkwood. Being a prince. That's why I like it here so much. I can forget my status."

"You're here to have fun, Legolas. Forget about your worries."

"There's something more, Elrohir. There has been a shadow of dread weighing heavily on my heart. I'm not sure where it is coming from, or what it pertains to, but it worries me. I have felt eyes on me, lately."

Elrohir could think of nothing to say. He finally managed, "You should ask Father about it. He might be able to see something."

Legolas looked at his long time friend. "Thank you for the meal, and for your ever faithful ears."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Where is Legolas?" Aragorn was pacing, and Elrohir was quickly growing annoyed.

"He's coming, don't worry."

"He's signed up for everything. He won't miss it," Elladan agreed with his brother. "Stop pacing. You'll wear yourself out."

"The race is last, isn't it? He'll be far too tired for it."

"No, Estel. He'll be fine. He's done this before."

Elrohir smiled. "Many times before."

The young human let his shoulders fall. "It's started. He'll miss it."

One of the judges began introducing the contestants, one by one, as they walked slowly out of the preparation tent.

"Elladan, son of Elrond." The Noldor elf smiled, and strolled out.

"I'm next, then." Elrohir said. Aragorn wished him luck before his name was called.

"Elrohir, son of Elrond."

It was his turn next. There were about five families between that of Elrond and Thranduil, which bought Legolas only minutes.

"Estel, son of Elrond." Aragorn looked over his shoulder one last time, then entered the forest where the crowds had gathered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Remember, end of chapter 6!**

**To my lovely reviewers from the last chapter of HotM:**

**_Deana_: Lol, I love the "wow." It makes me so happy! See? The wait for this was much shorter than I expected, lol. Enjoy! PS. Mithfalas is probably never going to die. As much as I like to torture with that thought, it will probably never happen, lol.**

**_Jazi_: Lol, you've already been responded to, but I am still cracking up at that picture!**

**Miffy: Yo, Oil of Olay! My name may be funny, but at least it's not a skin care product!**

**I know, I know, but what are we gonna do with these two?**

**_Faerlain_: Lol, I got this up long before I planned on. And Fal isn't dead, but he probably won't show up here. Don't be embarrassed! I love them! They're hilarious!**

**_Sky14_: Oooh, haven't seen you in a while! Welcome back! Lol, that's cool, I hold on to small details and authors are always like, that's not important! And I still try to figure them out, lol.**

**_Lindahoyland_: Ah, thank you so much for the sweet review! I really hope you like this one!**

**_:D_ : I said "savvy" after every sentence for the longest time! I enjoy major angst too, I just find it difficult to write. Oropher has been fixed. . . in future stories, at least. Apparantly "Orophir," though Tolkien did write his name spelled both ways, was confusing people because it looked like Orophin, Haldir's brother. . . so yes, we got him taken well care of! Sorry about the grammatical errors as well. . . I don't use a beta, so I do realize things like that will happen. Thank you for pointing those out!**

**_NaughtyNettie_: Thank you for the compliment! I try to make my stuff easy reads. I don't want to lose people. . . just going for the quick entertainment. Thanks!**

**_F h c_: Ah, I'm so glad you said they were getting monotonous! I was thinking it, but no one was saying anything. Like I said, this one has a twist, and there's really no torture after chapter 6, just angst and a new storyline. Hope you like! Glad you liked the preview! **


	2. The Competition

**See chapter 1 for notes and stuff. Remember, give me until the end of chapter six! Yes, I understand Legolas may be a little OOC, but there's a reason. Just trust the author! Oh, PS, just to re-cap a story a LONG time back, Legolas and Arwen WERE betrothed, but are no longer. They broke up (because I am a Tolkienist. Aragorn and Arwen MUST be together.) Okay, read on. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas was running as fast as his legs would carry him. He had no idea how he managed to wake up late, especially on this of all mornings. He was cursing himself as he skidded into the shaded preparation area, just as he heard his name.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil."

He slowed to a walk and strode into the area with dignity. He caught Estel's gaze, and smiled. The young human shook his head, mouthing, "I'm dying to hear this."

"We will begin with the stationary target competition. All who are entered in this event, please take your place behind the starting point."

Aragorn caught up to his friend as they moved to form a line. "Legolas, where have you been?"

"It seems that whomever was supposed to check on the competitors beforehand simply forgot one on his rounds." The Mirkwood elf looked pointedly at Elrohir.

"Hey, I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry. I figured you would have been up before dawn anyway, as you have been everyday for the last three weeks."

Elladan laughed. "No, he just didn't want to have to compete against you."

"Either way, it was a nasty shock when I awoke, and no one was around."

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry. You're still here anyway."

"10 Points to Sandastan."

The line inched forward. "Out of 20 arrows. I can beat that. He's a good shot, though. I wonder why he did so poorly?"

"Well, Estel, he probably shot at everything, including the friendly targets. They are hard to distinguish when they first pop up."

Elrohir nodded. "Elladan's right. Remember, this part isn't timed. Be careful."

Elladan looked at Legolas. He was watching the competition intently. "Once again, my friend, you seem to be dominating our conversation."

"Sorry. That elf just scored 15."

Estel smiled. "Come on, you can beat that."

"You have a talent for stating the obvious, Estel." Elrohir laughed. Legolas continued to concentrate on the games.

Elladan tapped him on the shoulder without drawing the attention of his two bothers. "This is supposed to be fun, Legolas. Have fun with it."

Legolas smiled. "I'm sorry. It's habit."

Elladan laughed. "I know. It's annoying. Stop it!"

"Yes, sir."

Elladan scoffed at the sarcasm in his friend's voice.

"Presenting Elladan of Rivendell. Take your mark."

The elf cast a look back at his companions and smiled. He then raised his bow and began firing.

"19 points to Elladan of Rivendell. Presenting Elrohir of Rivendell. Take your mark."

"Dan, 19? What happened?" Aragorn laughed at his brother.

"I swear, the friendly targets are so hard to see at first. You'll see."

"20 points to Elrohir of Rivendell..."

Legolas stopped paying attention to the announcer. He was more interested in watching the contestants. Aragorn turned back to them after his round.

"17, Estel? What happened?" Elladan taunted his human brother.

"Yeah, be quiet."

Elrohir quieted them all with his next comment. "Arwen's here."

Three heads turned to follow the fourth. She was there in a crimson gown, sitting next to her father. She was gazing over the field, waving at familiar faces.

"Presenting Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Good luck, Las."

Legolas turned his attention away from Arwen just as she turned her gaze on him. He spread his feet apart to brace himself, and lifted his bow slowly. His hands felt slightly stiff, not yet accustomed to the weapon from his past injuries. He nodded to the judge to indicate that he was ready. The first target was let go. Legolas exhaled, and fired.

He finished, and there was a hush over the crowd. "An amazing 20 points to Legolas of Mirkwood."

"You know, the commentator isn't supposed to comment." An elf behind Aragorn was mumbling.

"Great job, Legolas," Aragorn patted him on the back as the prince walked towards the next event. The three Rivendell brothers followed him, relaxing before their next event.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elrohir cast a doubtful glance at his longtime friend. He nudged his brother, who was taken off guard, and nearly dropped his sword. He followed Elrohir's gaze, and sighed. "He's tired, El."

"I know. He's not even preparing for his last event. What are his scores?"

Elladan did a quick calculation. "He's got 740 points. He would have more, but Murieth beat him in the race and I won more points in the blind target. However, he could get zero on the sword fight, and still come in second."

The announcer cleared his throat. "Estel of Rivendell competing against Sandastan of Lothlorien..."

Legolas lifted his head from the table he had been resting it on. He would compete lastly, because of his current standing, but he wanted to watch his friends. Finally, Legolas' name was announced.

"Elladan of Rivendell against Legolas of Mirkwood. Take your places."

The two elves bowed to each other, as was custom. Then they smiled.

"You know," Elladan said as swords clashed, "I kind of hoped I would lose to the last person so I didn't have to compete with you."

Legolas moved to block a thrust from his friend. "You seem to be holding your own."

Elladan spun to avoid Legolas' latest attack. "Indeed."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aragorn watched in awe, as did everyone else. It was akin to watching a mystical dance that one heard of in legends and fairy tales. One would attack, and the other would gracefully defend himself, and then reverse the dance. It seemed to go in slow motion, and the crowd ate it up, cheering for their favorite.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In a wild, rushing turn of events, Elladan found himself on the flat of his back, looking into Legolas' eyes. The Mirkwood elf's blade was just under his chin. Elladan smiled despite the circumstance; Legolas was on his knees, holding himself up with his free hand. He had lost, but he had not gone down easily.

"Good job, Leg."

Legolas collapsed and rolled onto his side, suddenly breathing hard. "I am so glad this is over."

Elladan pushed himself up, checking his friend's racing pulse. "I'll bet you are. Are you all right?"

Legolas nodded, moving Elladan's fingers. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Elladan nodded, extending his hand to help his friend to his feet.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The final event had just ended, and the competitors stood in a neat line. They were all stretching, moving, trying to ease the tension in their bodies. All except Legolas. He stood still, looking very dignified, and somehow worried that he had lost enough points to make him lose the tournament.

Lord Elrond sighed. 'He stands too still.' Suddenly, he realized the boy was looking at him. He smiled, but received no response. No, he was wrong. Legolas was looking not at him, but at Arwen. He smiled, not bothering to look at Arwen, for he knew her eyes would be locked with the prince's.

"Fifth place to Sandastin of Lothlorien..."

"Why don't they just say Rivendell? It's not like he lives in the Golden Wood anymore."

Elrohir and Estel were clapping madly. "Legolas, did you hear? Elladan took second!"

Elrohir nodded in agreement with his brother. "Now it's your name, Leg."

"The first place title of the Autumn Festival goes to Legolas Thrandullion of Mirkwood."

Legolas smiled humbly, and stole one last glance at Arwen. She was smiling at him, applauding warmly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas stared at his wine goblet, swirling the red liquid slowly. It was a habit when he was thinking. The swirling liquid led his thoughts in many directions, captivating him. He remembered being younger, when his mother was still alive, and his father had given him his first glass of wine. She had been against it, but finally relented. He almost didn't drink it just because she didn't want him to. Legolas would have done anything for his mother.

"Legolas?"

The blonde elf looked up suddenly, steadying his goblet on the table. "I'm sorry, My Lord. I did not hear you."

"We were just congratulating you on your success. Are you all right?"

He felt awkward. The entire table of nobles was staring at him. Even Elladan. What he would give to be at the table with Elrohir and Estel. "My lord, I apologize. My mind is elsewhere."

"Legolas," Lord Elrond met his gaze with knowing eyes. "Go tend to whatever distracts you." He leaned back in his chair and laughed, taking the intensity out of the moment. "I fear you would be of better use there."

Legolas smiled and excused himself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

He found her on a large, yet otherwise empty balcony. "Arwen?"

He could see her smile, but she did not turn towards him. "You're father will be proud of your success today."

"I did not come to you for congratulations. I hoped you of all people would refrain from them."

She finally turned to him with a sad look in her eyes. "Why did you come to me, then, Legolas?"

A number of reasons ran through the prince's mind, but he could not put any of them together intelligibly. "Who is he?"

"Pardon?"

"I sought your love this afternoon, after the events ended. It was there, but not for me. Who holds your heart now?"

She shed a lone tear... the last tear she would ever lose for Legolas, the last longing for him licked from her delicate lips. "Legolas, I love you. I always will. But things have changed."

"Arwen, we went our separate ways, remember? I expected this. I just want to know who is so lucky now."

Arwen looked past Legolas to her father, who was paying them no attention. "I won't tell. I don't think he even knows I exist. I don't see much of him."

"He does not live in the Golden Wood with you?"

"No. He lives under my father's roof."

"You have to go for it, Arwen. Tell him."

She smiled up at him sweetly. "Thank you, Legolas."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

He left the dining hall early that night, trying to sneak past anyone who would stop him. He was exhausted, and he wasn't altogether thrilled about Arwen's new love. He had to accept it though, because he had let her go. Aragorn watched him slip, almost unnoticed, from the hall and decided to follow him.

He said nothing, but put his hand on Legolas' arm to stop him. He was shocked when the elf pulled back from him violently. "Legolas?" It was a reaction he hadn't seen this bad in a long time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear your approach." He would not look Aragorn in the eye, but continued his way towards the guest chambers.

Aragorn, raising an unanswered questioning eyebrow, followed closely. "What has changed, Legolas? Everyone's noticed it."

There was no response, which only made Aragorn sure something had happened. "Hey, talk to me."

"Things aren't working out like they are supposed to."

Aragorn sighed. 'Never go to the elves,' he told himself. He continued to follow Legolas. "What things?"

Legolas entered the guest room that was his. He pulled off his dress tunic, looking for something more comfortable.

"Legolas!"

In frustrated anger, the elf turned to his friend. "Nothing is wrong, my friend. I promise."

Aragorn stood with his mouth slightly open. He was not looking his friend in the eyes.

Legolas sighed, almost growling. He followed his friend's gaze, and groaned. He moved a hand to his abdomen and covered the brand that was still present from a few adventures in the past.

Aragorn looked up, finally, searching Legolas' eyes. "Where did that come from?"

Emotion rushed the prince, and he fought to stand against the dizziness this caused.

"Is it Jeralin's mark?"

Legolas nodded.

"Oh, Melkor. Legolas, why didn't you say anything? When did it happen?"

"The night before everything fell apart."

Aragorn stood, once again, speechless. Elrond appeared in the doorway, about to say something. He took in the scene before him and quieted.

"Why isn't it healed?"

Legolas shook his head. "I don't know why."

"Legolas, what happened?" Elrond finally asked.

Aragorn sighed. "He's scarred, Ada."

"Strider!" Legolas reprimanded.

"I know."

"What?" Both the human and elf looked to the elf lord in shock.

Elrond nodded sympathetically. "Your father knows, too, Legolas. Galadriel told us."

Aragorn's jaw dropped. "Can you make it go away?"

"Unfortunately, no. You will have it the rest of your life, Legolas."

Aragorn opened his mouth, hesitated, then spoke. "But it's a scar, Ada. Elves don't obtain scars forever."

Elrond ignored his human son, keeping his eyes on Legolas. "The mark of true evil never leaves one's body, Legolas. I am sorry."

"There was a reason I did not show anyone, or say anything, so how is that three of you knew?"

"You're acting rather childish, Legolas," Aragorn said, tired of his friend's antics and unaware of the worry that Legolas had admitted to Elrohir.

"Childish? Coming from a man who is what, 30? A mere boy."

Aragorn crossed his arms. "You're a prince, Legolas. A spoiled prince!"

"Get out," Legolas growled in a low, dangerous voice. Aragorn threw his hands in the air, storming out of the prince's chambers. He met his father just outside the doorway. He ignored the door slamming shut behind him.

"Why is he acting like this? What's wrong with him?"

Legolas fell back against the door, listening to the conversation on the other side. He buried his head in his hands, and reluctantly let his tears fall.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Estel, be patient with him."

"He's making it so hard! He's acting like a brat, and it's not the Legolas I befriended!"

Elrond kept his calm, trying to make his son relax. "Estel, you're the only human that has ever gotten close to Legolas. You've no doubt noticed the difference in how he acts around Elrohir, as compared to you?"

Aragorn bowed his head. "I have."

"But have you also noticed the difference from when he first met you?" He received no reply from the boy, so he continued. "He isn't so tense, anymore, he trusts you beyond what any of us could have dreamed, and he laughs, Estel. He laughs when he's with you. He's trying to let go of his opinions of humans, for your sake. He's doing this for you. By seeing that scar tonight, and bringing attention to it, you have, however unintentionally, reminded him of the very thing he wants to forget. Do not be angry with him, Estel. He is not trying to act spoiled, but it is out of his power."

Aragorn could find no response. He slid down the closed door, holding his head in his hands, breathing in frustration. He was angry with all the men in the prince's life that had hurt him, ruining his outlook on the race altogether. Those who had nearly ruined their friendship.

Neither knew the other was near, but, despite the wooden door between them, they took solace in the other's presence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**My lovely reviewers:**

**Faerlain: Lol, you really want to start a Fal fanclub? Lol, sure, go ahead. Lol.**

**Deana: Lol, it's Leggy, come on, he'll try and win them all. Oh, oops, that was THIS chapter, lol. I didn't want it to seem unreasonable, so he did lose a couple, lol.**

**Sky14: Well, for what it's worth, I usually ALWAYS work the small details back in. Or I try to, at least.**

**Lindahoyland: Ah, thank you! Yes, there will be a lot of angst, and as you can see, Legolas is kind of falling apart from all the expectations from himself and his kingdom. We'll see what happens with that!**

**Jazi: You know, Boys, I think I'm actually gonna side with you on this one. I don't get it either. (Lol, sorry Jazi!) Ha, leave it to Miffy to cut an arm off. He'll be holding that over Dae for a long time. . . the fact he made a whip instead of a toothpick, lol. He gloats, what do you expect from a Mirkwood elf?**


	3. Taken

**And now the action begins. . . I guess now is a good time to mention that I collect quotes and some of them make it into my stories. . . I don't plagiarize, but if you see something you recognize, that's why.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The elven prince woke hours later to the sound of screams. He instinctively reached for his knives, but cold metal bit into his hand as he did so. "I wouldn't reach for those, if I were you."

Legolas tried to let his eyes grow used to the darkness, but the adversary gave him no chance to gain his bearings. He grabbed the elf by the collar, and pulled him close, so that their noses were almost touching. Legolas recoiled, recognizing the scent of human.

"You're not like the others."

Legolas forced the weariness from his body. He felt strangely weakened, but did not have the time to wonder why. "I'm sorry?"

"You're blonde, and your eyes are different."

Legolas said nothing, though if he had wanted to reply, he wouldn't have known what to say. The man tugged on him. "I want to know why you're different."

"I'm not from here," the prince spoke absently, looking for an escape. He wondered who this man was, and how many more like him there were in Rivendell.

"Where are you from, then?"

"Mirkwood."

The man laughed sinisterly. "Perfect. A friend of Thranduil, are you? You wear his crest."

Legolas quickly hid his surprise. "I am but a servant in his household." He felt a small blade being pressed against his exposed throat. He allowed himself to be backed against the wall.

"Now, you are going to tell me the truth, to every question I ask. If you lie, I will kill you. If I think you're lying, I will kill you. If you leave anything out, I will kill you. As a matter of fact, you are going to have to work very, very hard to stay alive. Do you understand?"

Legolas nodded, biting back his fear.

"First question. Who are you?"

"I told you, I am but a servant in the house of Thranduil."

The man, whom Legolas could now clearly see, shook his head. He had dark hair, much like Aragorn's, a stout neck, and was quite tall for a human. He looked fearfully familiar.

"Tsk tsk, Thrandullion."

Panic rose in the prince's stomach. This man knew him, but from where?

"I need answers, so I am going to give you one more chance. Who are you?"

There was no point in hiding his identity now, other than certain death. "I am Laegolas Thrandullion, second son to King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

The man smiled wickedly. "That's better. Now, where is Mithfalas?"

Legolas could not stop his body's shudder as realization added to his fear.

"Ah, you remember me. That is well." He moved his free hand to trace the J on the prince's abdomen through his nightshirt. "Tell me where your brother is."

"I know not." The metal dug into his skin. Legolas protested, taking small breaths. "He travels everywhere, and I have not seen him in many long years. I truly know not where he is."

The man leaned in closer. "I think you're lying to me."

Legolas slammed his fist into the human's temple, and watched him slump to the ground. "I am." He grabbed his knives, and ran into the dimly lit hallway of the elven lord. Hundreds upon hundreds of men were raiding the halls, looting what they could with captives in their arms. He looked around desperately, unsure of what to do.

He caught sight of Aragorn, and called out to him.

"Run, Legolas! Father has commanded everyone to run!"

"And do you intend to leave him?" He was shouting to his friend above the roar of panic, and across the staircase. He worked his way to his human friend. "I will not abandon lord Elrond now."

"Nor were we planning on it," Elladan said, coming up behind them with Elrohir.

His twin joined in. "We are holding our last stand in the library. From what we've heard, they have let all of the captives go. We know not of what they search."

"They are searching for me," Legolas said. "There was a man in my room, and he knew me." He turned his eyes to Aragorn, and pointed to his hidden scar.

"They knew?"

Legolas nodded. "Let's get to the library then."

The foursome began running, dodging in and out of marauders and thieves.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Aragorn, I told you and Legolas to run! Why are you here?"

"Begging your grace, my lord," Legolas interjected, "but we were not about to leave you fighting on your own."

Elrond sighed and shook his head. "So very like your father, Legolas."

Legolas made no response but to spin around when the door shook. "Here they come."

"Everyone behind a bookcase! Every other one. We'll at least catch them by surprise."

Legolas held his knives at the ready, looking to his right, where Elrohir was just two cases away. His friend gave him an assuring nod just as the doors were broken through.

The five occupants of the library were deathly still. None seemed to breathe, let alone move. Legolas closed his eyes briefly as he heard one of the men traveling up his aisle. He did not want to be the one who gave them all away, but he jumped forward, catching the man completely off guard.

The blow Legolas dealt, however, was not fatal. The man reached his hand up, grabbing the prince around the throat. "You have evaded her twice, I will not let you get away a third time."

The prince dropped one of his knives, using his free hand to pry at the man's grasp around his neck. He was quickly cutting off the elf's air supply, and the others were too involved in their own battles to help him.

The man who had attacked Legolas in his room tightened his hold with one hand, and tried to wrench the knife from his opponent with his other hand. Legolas could not move easily, but he managed to lodge the weapon into the man's forearm.

The man recoiled, loosening his grip. Legolas threw his body to the side, away from the man.

"You will not get away, Legolas, brother of Mithfalas!"

"I have escaped you twice. You've said that already. What makes you think you would beat me this time?"

The man only laughed as he pulled Legolas' knife from his arm. "I can beat you now because that's what I'm trained to do."

"You, sir, have done wonderfully so far."

Legolas' sarcasm was not dampening the enemy's mood in the least. In fact, his smiled grew wider. "I will take such great pleasure in watching you die, elf." He pulled a pouch from his coat and emptied its contents into his hand. With a quick smile at the elf, he blew into his palm, and Legolas found himself inhaling a white powder. He coughed, trying to rid himself of the substance. Within seconds, he crumpled, unconscious.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The prince awoke sometime later on a cold stone floor. His body immediately went into overdrive. He tried vainly to calm his nerves. He tried to fight the memories of what happened every time he woke on a stone floor. He had no doubts this would be different.

Legolas listened carefully for signs of anyone else. Finally, he ventured a very quiet whisper. "Aragorn?"

"He's not here. No one's with you."

Legolas cringed. He was stricken by the voice, and could think of nothing to say. The man gave him the opportunity.

"Where is he, Thrandullion?"

"I do not know where Mithfalas is."

He chuckled. "And if you did?"

Legolas pulled himself up, resting against the bars that closed around him. "If I did, I would not tell you."

He leaned close to the elf through the bars. "Breaking that rebellious spirit will be most pleasing."

"Breaking your neck will be more pleasing," Legolas spat out the words before he thought about the consequence of them.

The man reached through the bars, grabbing a fist of the prince's hair, holding his head close. "You will submit to me, or you will-"

"Die? Gladly."

"No, elf. You will not die. Death would be too easy a way out for you. You will suffer pain, humility, and embarrassment for the rest of your condemned life, long after I am gone. You will never cross the sea, and yet you will never see Mandos."

Legolas stiffened at the words, which he should not have taken heavily. But something in the voice made him sober, and made him scared of the inevitable future that this evil man promised.

"You will spend the rest of your life in servitude to men. One day, you will break and tell us where your brother is. We will kill him. You will see everyone you know die with time or pain, but you alone will be forced to take it all."

Legolas had one strangely comforting thought in all of this. Elves could die of a broken heart. But Legolas balked at the idea. He was a warrior, and he would not die of a broken heart. It would show his weakness, and as a warrior in the name of Thranduil, he had no weaknesses.

"Tell me, when was the last time you screamed?"

Legolas remained silent, and the man smiled.

"Was it when Jeralin gave you that lovely little scar?"

Legolas pierced the man with a deadly glare, but his smile grew all the wider.

"It was, wasn't it? Well, that was quite some time ago. I think we shall remedy that." He grabbed something from a table behind him, then unlocked the cell door, allowing himself to enter Legolas' hold.

Wrapping a thin hand in the prince's hair, he exposed the elf's throat.

Legolas bit back tears as old memories and new anguishes surfaced. He felt steel lying against his skin. He silently prayed to the Valar for this to end quickly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elrond watched his son in the stables, readying his horse. "Estel, be sensible."

The human ignored his father, tightening the cinch on his saddle. Maybe riding into Evandeal was insensible, and maybe Legolas wasn't even there, but he could not leave his friend alone.

"Estel, you can't go."

Aragorn turned to his father, tears ready to spill from his eyes. "There were many times when Legolas could have left me to die. A few when he didn't even like me. I will not leave him to torment or death, or whatever is planned for him."

Elrond folded his arms across his chest. He could swear that the young human was so like Arwen in his stubbornness some days. "And if he's not in this little town that you are going to?"

Aragorn shrugged. "I don't know. But I'll figure that out when it happens."

"I suppose you'll be taking the twins with you?"

The human shook his head. "I go alone. I can get further in a human town without elves. Elrohir rides to Mirkwood, as we speak. He is informing Thranduil of what happened."

"And Elladan?"

"Dan will wait on the edge of the forest, a good day and a half's ride from Evandeal. I go into the city alone."

"Promise me you won't get yourself killed."

Aragorn laughed. "I promise, Ada, but I cannot leave Legolas to this fate."

"Then ride fast, my dear boy. Bring Legolas back in one piece, and I would prefer it if you came back that way as well."

The human smiled and nodded, mounting his horse. "I will see you soon, Ada." He sped off in the direction he remembered the wicked town being in, vaguely aware Elladan joining him.

"Estel, I'm really worried. What if Legolas isn't even there, and you go and get yourself killed? Then what? I'm not going back to Ada without both of you."

The ranger, being snapped out of his thoughts, slowed his pace. "I've been thinking about it, Dan. The people that took Legolas and me to Evandeal last time were Gondorian. Mar was from that town, so it would make since that he was somehow involved with Gondor as well, wouldn't it? If Legolas isn't there, we ride to Gondor. If something happens to me, you ride there."

The elf nodded.

Aragorn was thinking sad thoughts. If they found Legolas alive, in the clutches of Her, he would never trust the race of men again. Aragorn himself would have to work very hard to prove his honor. His heart went out to his friend, wherever he might be.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elrohir skidded into Thranduil's dwelling, losing his footing on the smooth floors. A guard moved forward to help him up, but Elrohir jumped to his feet.

"I need to speak with Lord Thranduil immediately!"

The guard bowed his head, leading the Noldor elf to the Great Hall. "Wait here."

Elrohir waited, but without patience. Legolas was in danger and the king was inside exchanging formalities based on his arrival.

The doors reopened. "Lord Thranduil will see you."

Elrohir strode into the room, straight towards the throne, and bowed low. "My lord."

"Rise Elrohir, son of Elrond. What news have you?"

"No news, milord, but a fact shrouded in mystery."

"Go on."

Elrohir nodded. "Rivendell was attacked by men not very long past. They harmed no one, stole nothing, and took no prisoners, but for Legolas."

Thranduil's eyes flashed desperately. "Tell me what happened."

"I know not much of the events, milord, and for that, I apologize. I know only that someone attacked Legolas in his chambers, and then again in the library. We were fighting against many men, but one of them blew a sort of powder at Legolas, and he became unconscious. Then they all left, but we know not for where. Estel is looking for your son, my lord."

The king's mind was spinning. This couldn't be happening. In the hands of men, Legolas had visited the Halls of Mandos, and almost lost use of his hands. He had almost lost his son, the only person left for whom he truly cared. "Where does the human think he has gone? My guards will aid in the search."

"He would not tell us, milord, for he thought it better to go without the company of elves. A group of elves in a town of men would look suspicious."

Thranduil rose from his seat. "You want me to trust a human with my son's life? A human? The very race that made him so wary in the first place?"

Elrohir tried not to flinch at the growing anger in the elven king's voice. "My lord, Estel has proven himself many times over to your son. Legolas is wary of men, yes, but he trusts Estel. You should, as well."

"So, Elrohir, what am I supposed to do? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs while some ranger tracks my son?"

"Estel will find him, milord, I promise you that." Silently, Elrohir willed Estel to hurry, wherever he was.

"I need to search for him, Elrohir."

The younger elf looked up, shocked by the pleading in the elf lord's voice.

In a much quieter voice, and to himself, Thranduil whispered, "I cannot lose him as well."

"Pardon, my lord?"

Thranduil shook his head, and said nothing. Elrohir sighed.

"I know that you want to find him, milord, but I know not where you would start."

Thranduil nodded. "Do you not suppose that it may be the same men that took him and Strider last time?"

Elrohir hesitated. He knew they were the same men, but if Thranduil knew that, he would charge into the town and ruin any chance that Legolas had for escape. "No, milord, they did not look familiar, even to Estel."

"Thank you. You may go."

Was Thranduil near tears? Surely he was seeing things. Elrohir nodded, and left the throne room without another word.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas had his eyes closed, but he was not grimacing or showing any signs of worry. This man wanted him to be scared, and though he was, he would not give that knowledge to his captor.

"I could slit your throat," the man whispered, barely inches from the elf's face. Legolas could smell the acrid mead on his breath.

"And to what purpose?"

Once again, he saved himself life, but not pain, with the simple question. He would never tell where Mithfalas was, but they would certainly never get the answer if he were dead.

"No purpose but my pleasure. You are becoming a great pain to me, Prince, and I will not have that. It is near time you learn to respect your masters."

"Oh, good, then I still don't have to worry about respecting you." Legolas smiled despite himself.

The man's eyes flashed dangerously, and he threw the blade to the ground beside him. "You have dishonored me enough, Elf. Now it is my turn."

Legolas cringed as the man unexpectedly shouldered him into the wall. His breath caught in his throat, making him gasp slightly. The attack did not stop. A fist landed in every vulnerable spot on the elf's body. Finally catching his breath, Legolas tried to fight back. He landed a fist in the side of the man's head, and aimed another blow, but the human caught his arm.

"I have not begun to dishonor you, elf."

Legolas looked at him, the confusion clear in his eyes.

He smiled, placing a finger on the elf's fair cheek and tracing a line lightly to his jaw. His smiled widened as Legolas winced and shuddered.

"Ah, familiar to that, are you? I should have guessed. Do not cross me again, or I will leave you with more than just a threat." He released his hold on Legolas, but the elf did not move.

The man exited the cell and locked it behind him. Reaching the door at the far end of the room, he turned back towards his prisoner. "You are completely alone, elf. And so it shall stay until you have learned some manners. I'd behave if I were you."

The heavy wooden door closed with an echoing sound.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**To my reviewers:**

**Deana: As soon as I can. . . and I imagine I'll get a lot of "poor Legolas"s for this chapter, lol.**

**Sky14: Lol, well, you're gonna have to wait 3 or 4 chapters for that info. . . but maybe it's because he actually IS dead?**

**Lindahoyland: Oh, if you didn't read a few stories past, the scar he has is a brand from Jeralin, and evil man who enslaved Legolas. (Just keeping you up to date so you don't get lost.)**

**Faerlain: Lol, I want to join the fanclub. . . lol! I'm glad you like the relationship between Leggy and Arwen. I'm working hard on that one. . .**


	4. Betrayal

**I know it's moving a bit fast, and I'm updating like a tornado, but trust me. Just go with it, and I know it seems like all my others so far, but remember, chapter 6!!! And I'm updating so often because I know that pretty soon I won't be able to update at all. So enjoy while it lasts!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Although Legolas had lost track of the days that passed, but he knew that it had been over a week since he had been captured. He had counted to ten days before all grasp of time slipped from his mind. He had not seen another living being since then, nor had he been given any food.

He started as the wooden door opened, and a woman walked in, setting something down on the table. She strode to the cell, but stayed outside. She looked down on the lithe form of the elf, who sat against the back wall, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I am so pleased that you are here, Legolas. Well, have you learned your lesson?"

Legolas shot daggers with his eyes, but did not move or speak. She only nodded.

"That's an improvement. Not witty comeback for me, Legolas?"

Still the elf did not speak. The woman shrugged, and sat down at the table. Legolas looked over out of curiosity. She was dipping bread into a steaming sort of stew, and eating it slowly. After a few minutes of this, the human finally looked at Legolas. "Oh I'm sorry. Are you hungry?"

The elf prince looked away, trying desperately to not smell the food. As if deserting him, his stomach growled loudly.

"I think you are. You could ask me for some."

Legolas again looked at her, raising an eyebrow but remaining silent. He was not going to beg for food. Even his angry stomach could not make him stoop so low. She got the point. "Suit yourself."

Legolas watched angrily as she continued to eat, until she was finished. Finally, she stood. "I'll be back sooner or later."

Legolas looked away in disdain as she purposely dropped a piece of bread outside the cell, but just within the elf's grasp. "Shame. I guess it's yours now."

The wooden door clanged shut again. The elf would not even look at the food so near to him. He would not take food off the ground, table scraps that would normally be given to a dog. Perhaps centuries of being royalty had not done him many favors, but he would not drop his pride for a piece of bread. The woman could just come back in and throw it away herself.

He finally glanced towards it. He was hungry, and there was food sitting just next to him.

Shaking his head, Legolas stood and walked to the other side of the cell. He was not a dog!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elladan sat in a tree branch far above the forest floor, and just inside the borders. He could barely see the city from this far away, though he did see every person on the road leading to it. Aragorn still had not returned.

It had taken longer than the elf thought it should have to reach the city, and longer still for Aragorn to complete his mission. He had to admit, he wasn't very sure that Legolas was even still alive. The men had captured him to find out where Mithfalas was hiding, or so Aragorn had said. Legolas would never tell, and had probably died from beatings for it by now. He wondered how to deal with Estel if it turned out that way, or Elrohir for that matter.

He tried not to be so pessimistic, but he hadn't heard anything in days.

Elrohir, back in Mirkwood, was feeling the same way. He was staying in the king's gust quarters, mostly to ensure that Thranduil didn't start a search party, but he expected to hear news by now. He wished everyday for a messenger just to say that his two brothers had left for Gondor. More days passed and still no message came.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aragorn was sitting in the corner of a bar that he had become quite familiar with. He was listening carefully to people's conversations, but trying also to remain unnoticed. He had a very strong feeling that Legolas was in the city, but he had picked up no leads. No one had ever even heard of Mar, or they were doing a great job protecting him. Either way, Aragorn was growing frustrated. He worried for his friend, though he was positive that Legolas was still alive. He would know if the elf has been killed.

"You know Jeralin's old gang, they're like that."

Aragorn's head snapped up at the words of a man passing by him towards the door. Slyly, he stood and followed them at a respectful distance.

"Most of 'em disbanded after they killed Jeralin, didn't they? Merithol fled. He says he was going to search for that dratted elf, but he fled. Everyone knows it. Berin left too, with a group of his 'slaves.' Jeralin's death stopped any of their attempts at destroying Mithfalas, didn't it?"

The second one finally spoke. "Except that young one. What was his name, Mar?"

Chills went down Aragorn's spine. This was it, he was getting somewhere.

"Oh, I forgot about him. Didn't the Boss hire him? I think she did. She wants Mithfalas' brother dead as much as we want Mithfalas dead. I heard he died a few years ago up North on one of his missions. Who knows who the boss has brought in now." They stopped walking, and Aragorn felt odd. He slowed his pace, but the two men turned to him.

"Can we help you?" The second one asked.

"No, thank you, I'm just passing through."

The first on snorted. "Following us is more like it. What business have you, ranger?"

"Well, to be honest, I am looking for the boss that you speak of."

"Why?"

"I have heard that she is the only one still interested in finding Mithfalas, and I thought I could be of service to her."

The two natives looked at each other. "And how would you be of service to the Lady?"

"Because I know where Mithfalas hides."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas did not even respond as the door was pushed open again two days later. Whoever it was would only torture him again, and throw more food on the ground for him to beg. He would not do it.

The man who entered noted the now stone hard bread on the floor, and took in the much too skinny elf. He walked into the cell, reaching out towards the elf, but he pulled away.

"Legolas."

The prince turned his attention fully on the man near him. "Estel!"

"Sh, I go by Cemendur here." He smiled at Legolas. "I couldn't think of anything else, sorry. I brought food."

Legolas looked up, and stole the plate from him. He began eating greedily, not even noticing what it tasted like.

Aragorn was slightly shocked. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

Legolas shrugged. "Two weeks, maybe. I'm not really sure." The first words he had said in two weeks.

"By your choice, I see."

Legolas looked at the bread still outside his cell, then up at Aragorn. The human nodded. "I wouldn't have taken it either."

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy," Aragorn said distractedly. He was looking Legolas over for any visible wounds, but he saw nothing. He wasn't sure if that should worry him. "I just listened to people talk. This town hides people very well. That woman hired me to work for her."

Legolas paused in his eating. "She doesn't recognize you?"

"I aged, Legolas. You, unfortunately, had no such luck. She doesn't recognize me."

Legolas shook his head. "She's not stupid, Cemendur."

The ranger rolled his eyes just as the man who had captured Legolas walked in. Legolas shoved his plate away.

With the ever-present smile, he walked towards the cell. "I see you've met Cemendur, dear Prince. He tells me he knows where your brother hides himself."

Aragorn winced imperceptibly. The elf shot a glance at his friend, and couldn't help feeling betrayed.

"However, he says he does not know the way, and I've never heard of the town. That's where you come in."

"I will not take you there."

In a flash, the man had Legolas pinned to the wall, his hand wrapped around the slender throat of the elf. Aragorn stepped forward to help, but stopped himself. He couldn't give away his cover, not this early.

"Sherock, if you injure him he will not show us the way." He was slightly worried by how little the elf fought back.

Legolas nodded, remembering the name, and fully recognizing the man. He knew Sherock was a guard of the Lady's, but now, Legolas remembered that he was one of her main guards, the one that tortured him so brutally the last time he had seen Her.

"I will not greatly injure him, just give him what he deserves. You need to leave, Cemendur."

Legolas tried not to panic, and he tried not to feel even more betrayed when Aragorn obeyed. The ranger gave him an apologetic look, but closed the door behind him. Aragorn had left him to this man. He had left Legolas.

Sherock put his thumb on the prince's chin, redirecting his attention. "I warned you last time, Elf. I would turn you over to my guard, if not for the fear that you would be traumatized into not speaking. I need to find Mithfalas, and you are the only one who knows how to get there. You will take me, or I will let the word spread that you will die, and he'll show up for you. Either way, he will die and you will live on with the guilt of it. I'd finish what food is left. It is the last you will receive until I am ready to leave. But before I go, I owe you a little humiliation."

He punched Legolas in the stomach, causing the elf to bend forward. From there, he pushed the elf to the ground, and had his hands tied behind his back before Legolas could react. The elf, weakened from the lack of nutrition in his system, had very little energy to fight back. Within a few minutes, Legolas was shoved into sunlight in a small courtyard that resembled his own in Mirkwood. There were two poles erected in the middle of the area, and at least fifty people around.

Sherock leaned forward and whispered in Legolas' ear. "You humiliated me in front of Cemendur, and so I shall return the favor." He pointed at someone in the crowd, and Legolas followed his finger.

Aragorn.

He tried to deny it before, but now he knew.

His best friend had betrayed him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Reviewers: Ah, I love you guys!**

**Deana: Aw, even more poor Leggy's here, I'm sure. Lol, glad you liked! About the other story: Thanks! I guess we'll have to see if they reconcile, huh? (Funny, I think I mention that in this story. . .)**

**Lindahoyland: If anything's confusing, just ask. I'm glad to explain anything and everything! Thanks for the review!**

**Arayelle Lynn: Lol, Thranduil has to be going insane by now. No Mithfalas, but check out my latest story. . . it's a vignette with tons of him!**

**Faerlain: There's more of that relationship to come, I promise! I want to send you a good picture, but I'm waiting to get the artist's permission. Is there a website for it or something, lol? I don't know these things, no one has ever made a fanclub out of one of my characters before. And yes, he is buff and fit!**

**Sky: Thank you, I try!**

**Smurffy: YES! GUESS WHAT? ::throws confetti:: You are the 100th "Poor Legolas!!!!!" I am so glad you like! Thank you for that review!**

**Jazi: Wow, I think I updated just so that I could get episode two! Ah, man, I was laughing so hard!**


	5. Can I Trust Him?

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter is short, and I also regret to inform you that I will be putting this story on hold. I know, please don't hate me. I HATE when author's do that, and come back to it three months later, and no one cares about it anymore, but I just can't bring myself to update for a while. Things are going horribly wrong, and I don't know how much more my family can take. My great Uncle died on Thursday, my Grams is in the hospital, and my dog just died this morning. Plus, I'm sick and stressed as hell right now. So, I'm very sorry, but this will probably be it for a while. Please don't forget about me, and I can't apologize for this enough. Answers to ALL reviews, including those for chapter 4, will be at the bottom of chapter 6. Couldn't bring myself to do them here, but know that I appreciate all of your reviews, and I am really sorry.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas was stripped of his tunic, and his hands were retied, one to each pole. The attention of every man was on him, but he refused to look any of them in the eye.

He hissed through his teeth as a whip was unexpectedly and harshly brought down against his shoulders. Another stroke fell across his right side and lower back. The abuse went on this way for a few minutes, until the prince could feel the blood running down his back.

"Hand me the torch," Sherock's cruel voice said from behind him. The prince hid his fear well. He had no idea what was happening, but he was not going to let the fear of it satisfy these men.

Then he felt it, a burning sensation across his back. They had lit the whip on fire. How it stayed lit, he would never know, nor did he need to know. All he knew was the pain.

He looked up and locked eyes with Aragorn. The man remained perfectly still and did not break eye contact.

Legolas felt like vomiting, he was so repulsed by his own misplaced trust in the ranger. He had felt such a rise in his spirits when the man entered his cell twenty minutes ago, and now he was slowly accepting that no man could be trusted.

Aragorn used all of his will to stay where he was. It killed him to see Legolas in such agony, and he too felt like vomiting from the repulsion of it. If he was going to save the prince, though, he needed to stay undercover for a bit longer. He felt ashamed, and desperately wanted to look away, but he owed his friend enough to look at him.

Legolas finally broke the eye contact as Sherock held the torch up to the prince's skin. He bit his lip so hard that he drew blood from it. Aragorn had to hold on to a table to keep himself where he was. He looked away, no longer able to bear the agony in the prince's eyes.

Finally, Sherock pulled back and wordlessly left the courtyard. Much to Aragorn's surprise, all of the people followed him.

A couple of the men who had witnessed the punishment walked to Legolas, spitting on him, working his wounds cruelly, or adding new ones. The last man to leave the area knelt to Legolas' level, wrapping his fingers in the blonde hair. He pulled back, forcing the prince to meet his eyes. Keeping the eye contact, the man reached around the slender body and raked his nails across the prince's back. Legolas clenched his eyes closed, knowing that his soul was very vulnerable right now, and he did not want the man to see into him. He finally cried out in pain.

Aragorn fought to keep from killing the man; just ripping him apart with his bare hands. Finally, the man left, laughing, and Aragorn was alone with the prince.

"Legolas?"

The elf would not look at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Get out," Legolas growled in a low whisper.

"Legolas, please,"

Legolas lunged forward, as far as his restraints would allow, which was not far enough to reach his friend. "You betrayed me. I trusted you, and you betrayed me."

Aragorn reached out, but the elf jerked away from him.

Aragorn winced. It wasn't supposed to be like this. His friend was not supposed to recoil at his touch. "I can't help you if I'm in the cell too."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, but the man was walking behind him. Legolas tensed, frightened of what was to happen.

He felt water running over the fiery lacerations on his back. "Estel?"

"I am sorry that I could not help you, mellon nin. It killed me to stay put, but I need Sherock to believe that I'm on his side."

Legolas nodded, but Aragorn could tell that the elf still felt betrayed. "I will help you escape. You will see."

He touched the elf's back, but the prince shuddered violently. "It's not that bad, really."

"I know," Legolas snapped. Aragorn sighed heavily. The elf was not reacting to the pain. He was emotionally dead now, feeling nothing but the anger and mistrust he had in humans. All humans.

"Legolas, listen to me," he went to the front of his friend, putting his hands on the elf's face. He needed Legolas' attention. "Listen to me. Sherock has every intention of torturing you until you tell him where Mithfalas is. He doesn't want to kill you. I have a plan; we'll escape as soon as I can get to you. Maybe even today, but we will be gone by the sun's setting tomorrow. Do not let Sherock or the Lady ruin you. Make yourself wake up just one more time. Promise me."

Legolas said nothing.

"Please, I need your word that you will still draw breath when I come for you."

"I will live."

Aragorn paused. "What are you thinking?"

Legolas locked eyes with the young man. He didn't have to say anything; Aragorn knew that Legolas did not trust him now, nor would he for a while.

"It's okay. You'll see. But for now, you just have to take my word for it. I will be back for you."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sherock looked at his prisoner in the courtyard below, then to the person standing beside him. "He will break in a short time, and then you may have him."

The other smiled. "I wanted to kill him, but now I think it is too easy of a way out for him. You will contact me when he is ready?"

"Yes, milady." Sherock watched as the woman retreated, no doubt leaving for her own home. He smiled at the thought of how much money the elf was going to bring him, and how much closer it would bring him to power in Gondor.

He would use the elf to get to Mithfalas, then sell him to the Lady. After that, he would never have to worry about either of them again. If all went according to plan, Thranduil would be dead as well, and the entire family line would be terminated.

"Do you mean to leave him out there this night?"

Sherock turned to Aragorn. "I do. I think it's the least he deserves."

Aragorn chuckled. "Is he that misbehaved?"

Sherock smiled and nodded. "But we shall soon change that. I will see you in the morning. We have a lot to teach the elf tomorrow. It will be a long day."

Aragorn nodded his goodbye to the man, but stayed on the balcony looking down at his friend. "Hold on, my friend. I will save you from whatever fate awaits you here. Please just hold on. Do not abandon me now."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas sighed, shuddering against the cold that he shouldn't feel. He heard Aragorn's words, though he was not sure he was supposed to have. He knew, somewhere deep in his heart, that he needed to trust Estel. Even if his friend had betrayed him, he needed something to trust to keep him alive.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estel bent in front of his friend early the next morning. Legolas looked at him through half lidded eyes, all life within them dull and unresponsive. The young man sighed, untying the elf's hands from the poles.

"You understand, don't you?"

Legolas did not bother responding. He was cold, tired, and finished. He admitted the inevitable to himself: he was done with this, and was quite content to close his eyes and never open them again.

Aragorn pulled him to his feet. "Come, you can lean on me. Let us go back inside. Sherock has quite a day planned for you."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas sat against the back wall of his cell, hugging his knees to his chest in a vain attempt to ward off the biting cold he felt. Aragorn noticed this, and knitted his brows in concern, but did not say anything.

Sherock was leaning against the bars, questioning Legolas, but getting nowhere. The elf would not even look at him. "How can I find Mithfalas?" He asked again, the irritation growing.

He again received no answer.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. You don't want to know what happens if you don't answer me. Where is he?"

"Up your extremity."

Sherock's jaw dropped. Aragorn got over the shock quickly and actually laughed out loud. Sherock shot him an angry look, and he quieted, but smiled at Legolas all the same.

"That was not wise, elf. Tell me what you know."

"Mirkwood is a forest."

Sherock narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Aragorn shrugged from behind the man. "He told you what he knows."

"That's it, elf! I am done with you! I don't care what the Lady wants, I am finished!" He rubbed his eyes and Legolas shot a glance at Aragorn.

"I am taking you to my Lady. She wanted someone else to break you, but if this is the way you wish it, so be it. By the time she is finished with you, you will wish you had obeyed me." He stormed out, more than likely on his way to make arrangements for Legolas' "lesson."

Aragorn took a deep breath to keep from panicking. He needed to throw his plan into action, and he needed to do it now.

"It's time, Legolas."

The elf looked up, tears in his eyes. Aragorn's heart broke. "No, no. Do not give up on me." He shook the elf gently to get his attention. "Don't you dare, Legolas. It will not end like this."

Legolas looked away again, only to have the human take his face in his hands. "I will never forgive you if you give up on me."

Confused, and still feeling slightly betrayed, the elf nodded. Aragorn felt horrible. He knew that he had just added guilt to the elf's conscious, but if it kept him alive. . .

He pulled Legolas to his feet and wrapped his cloak around him.

"There are too many unanswered questions and far too many dangers in waiting any longer. We are going home, Legolas."

He turned a corner, pulling Legolas behind him.

"Where are you taking him, Cemendur?"

Aragorn started. "You said you were taking him to Her. I am taking him to clean him up. Surly you don't want him sent like this?"

The man had told the lie so quickly that Legolas wasn't sure that it even was a lie. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

"It matters not how he appears. I am taking him now." There was a pause in which Aragorn's eyes widened. It was not supposed to happen like this.

"You may go. I will find you again when you are needed. I have a feeling it shall be soon."

Aragorn nodded, and began walking down the hall. He did not turn back to look at Legolas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Legolas fell to his knees. This was not possible. The Valar had to be playing an evil trick.

"He betrayed you, Legolas."

The prince held his head in his hands, trying to ignore Sherock's voice.

"Do you honestly think I would have hired him if I thought he would help you? Oh, you did not think that he fooled me for one second, did you? Come, for it is time. The Lady will not be pleased to have to take the time to teach you."

If he had been in livelier spirits, sarcasm would have come easily. Even still, the elf could not help himself. "If such is the case, I think we should not bother her."

Sherock backhanded the elf. "You will keep your filthy tongue behind your teeth, lest you want it ripped out and fed to the dogs."

He pulled the prince with him until they reached large oak doors. Sherock pushed them open and shoved Legolas inside.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"**I will see you soon in a place where no shadows fall." –Babylon 5**


	6. A Third Reunion

**I'm back! Yes, life has decided that it got bored messing with me. Anyway, again, I'm sorry it took so long, but I just couldn't bring myself to update before now. Enjoy. (Next chapter is when the action really picks up!) (PS. For this chapter, if you haven't read any stories before, the lady who is introduced had captured Legolas a couple times, and she REALLY hates elves, especially the Thrandullions.)**

**PPS. and their stupid deleting of my scene breaks pisses me off. I may have to resort to using Brouhaha again.**

**PPPS. Okay, this is my third attempt at decent scene breaks. **

**PPPPS. Okay. . . fourth time's a charm in some countries. . . I give up. Brouhaha, as annoying as it is, is the only thing that works. Anyone wanna tell me how they do line breaks that work?**

**PPPPPS. Anyone else sick of this yet? Ever wonder what does during theses upgrades? Everything's blue now instead of yellow, so that's cool, but I mean, do they do anything useful?**

**

* * *

**

The prince was momentarily awed by the room they had entered. It was lavishly decorated, more so than any royal room he had ever seen. In the middle was a large throne, now empty. Legolas was confused.

"Over there," Sherock said, pointing to the far corner. A desk was partially hidden in the shadows, a woman behind it, bent over paperwork. "Our queen works, she does not sit in her throne doing nothing, like your father does, I'm sure."

"And you would know of work?" The elf forced a laugh. If this was to be his end, he was not going to make it easy for anyone.

Sherock threw the elf to the ground, ready to kill him, had it not been for the Lady finally noticing them.

"Sherock, do not touch him. You've done enough, I'm sure. Is he finished?"

Sherock bowed low, his eyes on the ground. "No, my Lady. I am afraid he is too strong willed."

Legolas raised his eyebrows. Was Sherock admitting inadequacy?

"My favorite kind," She did nothing to hide the sarcasm in her voice. "You may leave, Sherock, but know that I am not pleased and you will be punished accordingly."

"Yes, my Lady, I am prepared, for I know that I have failed you."

Legolas, standing as Sherock left the throne room, was shocked by the change in the man. Did this woman cause that much fear in even her own guards?

"Legolas."

The elf turned his attention to the woman, now standing directly in front of him. She was a head shorter than the elf, something he quite appreciated.

"Listen well. Last time we met, I kept many things from you. Now, I shall tell you that my name is Erithia. Remember it well, for forgetting it shall land you in immense trouble. Wipe that smirk off your face. You may look down at me, but only from height, not from status. You would do quite well to remember that as well. I will show you no mercy. You took everything I held dear from me. You and that wretched brother of yours. Yes, I rule Evandeal, but I also rule a city just outside of Rivendell. You remember it, I do think. You had a run in with some wargs of mine. You have escaped my clutches twice, but not this time."

"I took nothing from you, save your wargs, but you set them on me, so that shall be your own fault. I will never be your slave, you would do well to remember that."

Her chin rose slightly, and Legolas braced himself for the blow that never came. She only smiled. "I don't want you to show as some trophy. I only want you so that I can repay the kindness you have shown my family. Your brother, too, will pay for the trouble he causes me. No, dear Prince, you will never serve me. You are here only to die. Your death will be slow and humiliating. If you break into submissiveness, all the better. Now, we shall begin. Bow to me, as your queen."

Legolas looked her square in the eye. She expected him to defy her. Fine then, he would make this as difficult as he could. He bowed.

His head was lowered so that he could not see her face, but he suspected a shocked look was there.

"Oh, come now, you are going to resist, I hope?"

Legolas said nothing. Erithia nodded to herself, then surprised the elf with her next question.

"Your braids, what do they signify?"

The elf still said nothing. Danger flashed in the woman's eyes. "Answer me." Her voice was lethal.

"My status," he answered, standing again.

"Which is?" Her voice was calm and almost kind again.

She knew; why should he lie? "Today? A warrior."

"Other days?"

"A prince."

"What else can they signify?"

"I don't understand?"

"I shall speak in simple terms so as not to confuse you, then." Legolas bit his lip to keep from retorting. Somehow, entering this room had given him a new spark, a new reason for defiance. "What are all the possible braids one can have?"

Legolas sighed. If talking kept her happy, he would talk. "All royal titles. . . warrior, royal guardsman, advisor, commoner," She stopped him.

"Then when next I see you, your braids shall be those of a commoner. I don't suspect you have anything lower than that. Don't lie about it either, I have ways of knowing if you do. You lose your status here, Elf. That shall be enough for today." She snapped her fingers, and two guards materialized out of the shadows. Legolas hadn't even known they were there.

"Take him to his new cell."

**

* * *

**

Two months later, She came back. Legolas, to his own dismay, was almost happy. He had no interaction with any living creature since he had last seen Her in her throne room. That alone had shattered most of the prince's defenses. Food, even, was slid through a hole in the door to the room, for his "cell" was more of a room than the caged cells he was used to. He had finally resorted to talking to whoever slid the food through, but they never responded. He was growing almost desperate for contact, even human.

She smiled at him. "I am pleased with your hair," she said, noting the simple braids that now adorned his head. "Have you enjoyed your solitude? You've missed a lot, I can tell you that. Your human friend has already been broken."

'No!' Legolas' mind screamed. He refused to believe that.

"And he only needed three days of solitude. Of course, after that, there were other things to follow. But you shall soon find that out."

Legolas opened his mouth, but the woman raised her hand. "No, you shall not speak to me unless directly asked a question. In such cases, the answer shall come swiftly and will always begin and end with "Your highness"." She decided to test him. "Am I perfectly understood?"

Defiance flashed in the elf's eyes. Erithia sighed. "I suppose a month was not long enough." She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Her back to the elf, she smiled. "I'm sorry? You wish to be given a second chance? Only because I am in a good mood, will I allow it. It is not a luxury you should get used to. But we will try again. Am I perfectly understood?"

His pride screamed at him to defy her, to spit in her face, but the utter solitude that he was faced with scared him.

"Your. . ." he stumbled in his words, but Erithia did not move. She may have been cruel, but she knew what she was asking of the elf, and the simple fact that he was trying was a big improvement.

"Your highness," Legolas closed his eyes. "I understand you, your highness."

Erithia was beaming. "Very good, Legolas, I am proud of you. I am pleased."

Legolas inwardly balked at being treated like a child, but he said nothing. It wasn't the solitude alone that pushed him, but the fact that the room was small and the air stale, and at times, it triggered his claustrophobia. He couldn't handle it for too much longer. If he had to face too much more of it, he knew he would break.

"I have a reward for you, for your obedience." She snapped, and two guards entered, dragging Aragorn. The human locked eyes with Legolas, and began struggling.

"Now, now, Human, don't start up with that again."

Legolas smiled. She had lied; they hadn't broken Aragorn.

She turned back to the elf. "You see? It isn't all bad here. You behave, and you will be rewarded. Though, in the end, I don't suppose it will matter, since your death is promised. Now, you shall thank me."

Legolas' eyes dropped, shamed to be lowered to this in front of Aragorn, but if he hoped to be close to the man. . . "Your highness, I am grateful, your highness."

Aragorn's eyes went wide at Legolas' show of submission. The guards released him, then all three exited the room. Aragorn waited until he heard the bolt of the lock before he moved towards Legolas.

He put a hand on the elf's shoulder. Instead of recoiling from the touch, like Aragorn expected, Legolas grabbed his hand and pulled Aragorn into a tight embrace.

"Legolas. . . are you all right?"

Legolas pulled back, tears running down his face.

"Legolas, what's the matter? What happened?"

"I. . . I haven't seen anyone in ages. Today is the first time since the last time I saw you. And this room, it reminds me so of a cave, and. . . I just don't think I could have handled another night alone."

"Have you eaten at all?"

"Stop being such a mother. And never speak of this to anyone."

Aragorn smiled. Yes, Legolas was okay. "Yes, Your Majesty. Did you just hug me?"

"Like I said, not a word, or I will make you pay."

The human laughed lightly. "Not a word. I promise. What happened to your hair?"

The smile faded from his friend's lips. "Another story I would appreciate staying within these walls."

**

* * *

**

A few hours later, Erithia came back—alone. "Get up, Legolas. It is time for another lesson."

Aragorn looked between the two, curious.

"No," Legolas spat before he thought about it. He immediately lowered his head.

"You've just broken two of my rules, Legolas. Tell me which ones."

"Not speaking and defying. . ."

"A third infraction of my rules for you. You do not speak unless told to, you do not defy me, and you will always address me as Your Highness. Has this short time with your friend made you forget everything? Come now.."

Aragorn watched as Legolas struggled internally over the command, but the piercing glare of Erithia finally forced him out of the room. Two guards immediately grabbed him.

The woman crouched followed after closing the door to the room. She ordered the guards to leave, who did so after forcing the prince to bow.

She crouched, now eye level with Legolas. "You've brought this upon yourself."

"Your highness, please-"

"I did not ask you to speak. Sherock," she called. The man came with a slight limp. Legolas smiled despite himself.

"Teach him his place. Do whatever you must, and realize that if you fail me, you will not see the sun rise. Am I understood?"

"Yes, milady, of course. I will not disappoint you."

She laughed. "I should hope not. I will be back in a few hours."

"We'll go back to your cell. I'm sure your friend would like to be present. With the slamming door, Legolas' heart sank. After a long struggle, Legolas' arms were restrained above his head, held by chains to the bars of the window far above. The elf was furious, and Sherock did not escape untouched.

The guards holding Aragorn were having a hard time restraining the man, whose only intention was to kill Sherock.

The evil man walked towards Legolas, but the elf gripped the chains and kicked out with both feet. "Get away from me, you scum of Mordor!"

"We will try a different approach," he said, turning towards Aragorn.

"No!" Legolas shouted. Aragorn had stopped struggling, suddenly realizing that the attention had been turned to him.

"Do not hurt him!"

"Every time you do something brash, he will pay for it. Now, shall we try this again?"

He moved towards Legolas, who stiffened, but did not attempt to hurt Sherock. "That's better, now." He glanced at the other guards. "We could have some fun with this." Turning back to Legolas, he smiled. "Stand on one foot."

"I will not perform for you like a merchant's monkey!"

Aragorn was punched in the stomach, causing him to double over. A guard grabbed the man's hair, pulling him back up.

"No!" Legolas jerked against his bonds. "Don't hurt him!"

"Do as you're told, and we won't have to."

Legolas cast his eyes to the side, but gently lifted one leg. Sherock and the other guard laughed. Anger surged through Aragorn, but Legolas' cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

They quickly tired of that game, and Sherock motioned for the ranger. Aragorn was pushed forward and handed a small dagger. "Your friend needs to learn some manners. You shall teach him."

"No!" He dropped the dagger as if it burned him. "I will not harm him."

"That is your choice," Sherock said, picking the knife off the ground. "But if you don't, I will." With that, he turned and drove it through the muscle of the prince's forearm.

"No! Stop it!"

Legolas' eyes were closed tightly against the pain. "Saes, Estel."

Aragorn couldn't do it. . . but Legolas was begging him to. "Legolas. . ."

Legolas opened his eyes. "Saes, Estel, saes."

He nodded, gently taking the dagger from Sherock. He looked at Legolas, begging for forgiveness for what he was about to do. Legolas nodded his consent.

Aragorn placed the dagger against Legolas' skin, but stopped.

"Get on with it," Sherock muttered.

The ranger's hands were shaking. He finally dropped the knife. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I can't do it."

Sherock growled and threw the man out of the way. He grabbed the knife, walked to the door, and threw it. Legolas fought the urge to try and move. He stood perfectly still instead. The dagger lodged itself in the wood barely an inch from the elf's right eye.

**

* * *

**

By the time Erithia came back, all three guards were gone. Legolas was unconscious on the floor. "Strider?"

The human looked up, tears in his eyes from what he had seen done to his friend.

"Is he alive?"

"I don't know. I mean, yes, but I know not for how long. Please help him. Please, if you have any good in your heart, show him mercy and help him!"

The woman knelt next to the man, who was covered in the elf's blood.

"What was done to him?"

Aragorn shuddered, tears flowing.

"Tell me."

Aragorn nodded and rolled Legolas onto his back. There were jagged wounds on his arms and legs. "They stabbed him and then. . ."

"And then what, Strider?"

Was she being compassionate? "They dug into the cuts with their hands. . . and they were. . . ripping at them!"

He was shaking with sorrow, rage, and guilt. If only he had done as he was told, Legolas wouldn't have been hurt so badly. How could he have cut his own friend, though? How could he have been the cause of his pain? And yet, he had been. He would have caused his friend pain no matter what he did.

Erithia ran a hand over one of the injuries. It was hot to the touch. There was a lot of blood everywhere: on the ground, on the ranger, covering the elf. . . .

"Strider, if I get you what you need, can you help him?"

She was looking right into his eyes, her beauty causing him to forget how to form words. She was gorgeous now, with kindness in her eyes.

"Yes. I think. If it is not too late."

"Then tell me what you need."

**

* * *

**

Aragorn followed her out of the room, almost running to keep up with Erithia's long strides. They passed Sherock and some of his men, but Erithia only nodded at him.

"Aren't you going to punish him for what he did to Legolas?"

"As long as your friend doesn't die, and pays attention to what he's told, Sherock did exactly what I asked him to do."

"But-"

"Do not argue with me, Estel. Why does Legolas call you by that name? It's Elvish."

"Yes. It was-" He paused. "It is just a nickname that he gave to me."

"That's a lie."

Aragorn recovered quickly. "I'm sorry, I meant my father gave me that nickname." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Here," she said, as if ignoring him, and pushed a door open into a small room. "Take what you need."

"Do you have Kingsfoil?"

"We should. Check the third shelf."

He found the herb almost instantly. "Is there anything about this place you don't know?"

"Nothing. For instance, I know that your friend just woke up."

Aragorn started, staring at the woman, whose eyebrows were raised. Shaking himself out of the shock, he grabbed a few other medicines and ran back to the small room. Sure enough, Legolas was awake. He was shaking violently.

"Legolas, are you okay?"

"I thought you left me."

"Never! Look, I brought medicine. Erithia let me get it." He looked behind him, but the woman had not followed. "Everything's going to be fine." Oh, Valar, Legolas was going to go into shock soon. It was a miracle that he hadn't already. "Stay with me."

"I feel like an Oliphant speared me. Several times."

"Close enough," Aragorn responded, hoping vainly that maybe Legolas didn't remember what happened.

"You didn't stop them."

"I couldn't hurt you myself, Legolas. I couldn't do that."

"I know."

Aragorn knew he couldn't do much to help his friend. It was up to Legolas now to fight for his life. He had lost enough blood. . . 'No. It won't end like this,' Aragorn told himself. After doing what he could, he just held Legolas and rocked back and forth. "Stay with me. Keep talking to me."

**

* * *

**

Wow, I have a lot of reviews to answer to. . . two chapters worth, so look, your name might appear twice! Thanks for being so patient!

Deana: I think, deep down, he knows that Aragorn wouldn't betray him, but the circumstances keep pointing him in the wrong direction. He's angry, but he's not sure what or who to be angry at.

Ak-stinger: Aw, I'm glad you thought it was sweet. Yeah, he reminds me of a LOT of little kids, lol.

Sky14: Ah, what good is life without a cliffhanger here and there? Lol.

Jazi: Ah, man. . . your reviews are so long. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE them. . . but when you're trying to be quick, replying to them is a bear. Well, I've emailed you, so I'll let that count, and I promise my reply to you for chapter six (assuming you review) will be really long!

Faerlain: Lol, nah, I couldn't actually let him betray Legolas. Even I couldn't do that. I couldn't update for a while 'cuz I was really busy, and life kind of sucked, and there were just more important things that I needed to get in order first.

Smurrfy: Wow, déjà vu, I feel like I've replied to you already. Weird, no, Estel didn't betray him. Even I'm not that heartless. Two poles: one for each arm. Sorry I confused you!

Mornflower: Gah, I hope you still like it 'cuz I'm throwing in a little twist here soon. . . Aw! You checked the box! I feel so loved! Thanks! Man, now I really hope the twist doesn't screw it up. No pressure, lol.

Happyface 72: You know the guy that invented the happy face died a while back? That's sad. I wonder if they had happy faces all over the place. . . lol, anyway. . . No, I'm the author, so if you'r egetting confused, it's because I'm not being clear. Let me know what confuses you and I'll explain to the best of my abilities.

Lindele: Ah, don't die. Here, it took me a couple months, but I finally posted!

Mellaithwen: Hey, no, you're twisted like me. I like that in a person! Thank you so much for the review. I really appreciate it!

Deana: Wow. . . feel bad for the elf, did ya? How bad do you feel for him now? Lol. . . ah, I'm demented.

Lindele: Lol, I can't tell you what happens, then you won't come back and read it!

Sky14: Thanks for your support. It was appreciated. The trainwreck that was my life has been cleaned up, and now it's back on track. (Wow, that was a horrible metaphor. Bleh. . .)

Smurrfy: Reading your review again (after what, two months?) just made me smile. Thanks! Hopefully I should be updating fairly regularly now. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Gah! All these people that love the story so far and now I'm really scared that the twist I'm throwing in is gonna turn out very badly. . .

Faerlain: Aw, thank you so much for your kind words. If it weren't for you and reviewers like you, I may have just quit fanfiction altogether. As it is, life has returned to normalcy (as normal as that is.) Thanks again! Oh, by the way, I have an excellent picture of Mithfalas if you're interested (for the fanclub.) Email me

Happyface 72: Ah, I hope you didn't forget that I existed! That would make me a sad face. (Sorry, am I having too much fun with your name, lol?) Yes, Aragorn has to save Leggy to make this work, but will he be able to?

Jazi: Lol, I swear, your next review reply will be outrageously long! But yes, that episode did make me laugh.

F h c: Thanks. You know, there was a month in there when I considered quitting. . . but no worries, I'll keep writing until you people start throwing tomatoes at me. Ah, no, it's gonna REALLY different. How was Europe? I'm going in March. And you better not have forgotten me!


	7. Grief

Okay guys, sorry about the wait. Enjoy, and the next one will be out shortly, I hope.

* * *

Legolas moaned, twisting in his friend's arms. Aragorn's eyes snapped open. "Legolas? Are you awake?"

"Valar, I hope not," the elf replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn rubbed the sleep from his eyes, guilty that he had slept at all. He had meant to stay awake to watch over his friend.

Legolas only nodded.

The ranger shook his head, but decided not to say anything. He did a once over of Legolas' wounds, then put a hand to the elf's forehead. "Well, I think you're going to live."

There was a pause, then, "Are you sure?"

Aragorn smiled. "Yes, you'll live."

Time passed slowly for the two friends. Legolas' wounds were healing well, except for his right arm. All the other scars had disappeared, but the lightning bolt scar on his arm remained. He almost stopped talking completely, dealing with the horror of the situation by himself. This made Aragorn apprehensive; Legolas had always been so strong. Now, it seemed like he was giving up.

Finally, the lady came and forced the two friends apart.

"You are not to see him again," she told Aragorn. "He will die by nightfall. You would do well to leave this town. And no, I'm not afraid that you'll tell someone where we are. They'll never find us. But please, go ahead and try."

* * *

Elladan jumped from his perch in the tree when he saw Aragorn come from the gate that surrounded the wretched city. He ran and met his little brother halfway, grabbing the man in a tight embrace. "I was so worried! I almost left for Ada, to get him to come and help. Great Eru, why were you in there for so long? Where's Legolas? Did you find him?"

He barely noticed how exhausted and down Aragorn was. The man look towards the horizon and noted the setting sun. "He is dead, Dan."

"What? What happened?"

Aragorn dropped to the ground, holding his head in his hands, and just cried. Elladan knelt next to him. "We need to go to Mirkwood. We need to tell Thranduil what has transpired. He is surely very worried."

"We needn't go to Mirkwood, Estel. The king is just back there, in the forest."

Aragorn gave his brother a quizzical look.

"He just arrived, maybe an hour ago. He finally made Elrohir tell him where we were."

"I failed him, Dan. Both him and Legolas. He died thinking I betrayed him. I will never forgive myself for this."

"You did what you could, what you had to do. Come, I will tell the king that Legolas is dead, and you can wait to give him details if you like."

Aragorn was shocked to see Thranduil with a small contingent behind him when he and Elladan took cover from the trees. Among them was Telemnar. Elrohir looked at him and shrugged apologetically.

"Where is my son, Strider?"

"My lord, I am so sorry—I failed him."

"No! Where is he?" Several elves rushed forward to restrain the king, who was quite intent on storming into the city.

"You can't go in there, my lord, they will kill you."

"Then you go in there and bring my son back!"

"My lord, please. . . he is dead."

"No! I will not accept that!"

"Estel," Elladan broke in, "look." He pointed towards the city, and everyone looked. The walls and buildings were slowly disappearing.

"What devilry is this?"

Aragorn, as well as a few elves, began running back down the dirt road.

But there was nothing there. 'This is okay,' Aragorn thought. 'This means it's just a dream. Which means Legolas is still alive.'

"I don't understand this."

"What's happening?"

"Where did it go?"

Aragorn sighed as consciousness fled.

* * *

2 weeks later

Aragorn woke in a Mirkwood bed, where he and his brothers had been staying. Elrond had come down too, in order to take care of his wounded son and the grieving father.

He glanced around the room, trying to discern why he awoke. His eyes finally met Elladan's smiling face. "Good morning, Estel."

"Hi, Dan. How is he?"

"The king is actually quite distraught. That is why I am here."

The human sat upright, his breath lost. "What happened?"

"Legolas is here."

"He is alive?"

Elladan frowned. "No, I'm sorry. I mean, his body was left just outside the gates sometime last night."

"Where is he? I have to see him!"

"He is in the main hall. His body, I mean." It was so hard admitting that Legolas was gone. "But Estel, I don't think you should see him. You don't want that to be your last memory of him, do you?"

Ignoring his brother, Aragorn leapt from the bed and hit the ground running. After a few turns, and once getting lost, he skidded into the Great Hall. Five elves turned their attention to him. Thranduil was holding his son's lifeless hand, while Elrond had a comforting hand on the king's shoulder. Telemnar and Elrohir sat at a table some distance from the king. Minastir stood and walked up to him before he could say anything.

"You need to leave, Strider. The king is grieving, and you only make it worse."

"But-"

"I know, he doesn't blame you, believe me, but it's still hard for him."

"No, you don't understand," he had a wild theory, and he was determined to prove it. "My lord!" he called around Minastir.

"Estel," Elrond started with warning.

"No, Ada, let me talk. My Lord," he said, addressing Thranduil, "That is not your son."

"Estel!" Elrond was moving to his son.

"Strider, go," Minastir whispered. "Do not do this."

"It is not him. Legolas isn't-" He prayed he was right about this. Being wrong meant. . . so many things. "He isn't dead."

"Strider, look," Thranduil pointed at the body before him. "How can you tell me that my son is not dead?"

"I know I sound insane," Aragorn started, but Elrond interrupted him.

"My son, you sound like someone riddled with grief. Please go. Now is not your time."

"My lord, please trust me. Please just hear what I have to say."

Thranduil paused, then nodded for the other elves present to leave. Telemnar and Minastir stayed. Elrond hesitated, but Thranduil nodded again. As he walked away, he put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Do not give him false hope, my son. He could not bear that now."

The human waited until he and the king were mostly alone before he spoke. "My lord, I know that you are grieving, but please just listen to me. I was not there to see Legolas' death. It makes no sense that they would kill him, not like that. It makes no sense that they would have let me leave. I. . . I know you will not believe me, but I would know if he had died. I would have felt it. There is something amiss here. There is something deeper behind all of this."

"Strider, come here. Look at him."

The human slowly made his way to the king's side and cringed when he saw the elf's dead body. It was mutilated, but the lightning-bolt scar was still visible, if only barely. By all inspection, it was Legolas.

"I know, my lord. I know. But please trust me. He is alive."

"Strider, no father should have to see his own son dead. I want more than anything to believe you, but I am holding my own son's hand. How can you tell me that this is not my Legolas? That this is not true?"

"I know it looks like him, but. . ."

"It is him. Strider, do not make me believe that he is alive if you cannot prove it."

"Let me take Telemnar with me, and I promise I can find him. Alive."

The other elf wanted to protest, but the look in his king's eyes made him stay silent.

The king shook his head. "Child, Legolas and Telemnar are my best warriors. One is dead, you cannot take the other from me. What if something should happen?"

"You have many able-bodied warriors. Telemnar is a good friend of your son. He will be able to help me immensely. Please, just have faith in me. Just this once."

"I want to believe you, but Strider, look. This is my son. He is dead, can you not see that? Just look at what is before you!"

"I would know if he was dead. This is not Legolas. Please believe me!"

* * *

Telemnar said nothing during their journey. It was not until they made camp on the fourth day that he spoke. "Where are we going, Estel? As you say, the city disappeared."

"It will be back," the man replied coolly.

"Right. Because cities are known for disappearing and turning up again. It happens all the time."

"Tel, stop it. You have to trust me on this."

The elf stopped fumbling his bag to turn his attention to the human. "Legolas is dead, Strider. Dead! You've managed to convince my king that there's a chance his son might still live, yet his body is in Mirkwood! This will kill Thranduil."

Aragorn smiled as a fire came to life. Ignoring the elf's small tirade, he slid into his blankets and closed his eyes. "We'll reach the city by tomorrow afternoon. Get some rest."

He smiled again to himself as Telemnar mumbled curses at him.

* * *

To my reviewers:

I have no excuse this time. I've been busy, and my life still hasn't straightened out yet, but I have had the time to do this. You all know that I'm usually really good at updating, so give me a second chance, it will get better. I'll update more often!

Mellaithwen: Yeah, there was a (&(& bad period there. I was so mad. . . but it seems to have worked itself out. Yeah, Legolas in pain is dementedly satisfying 

Sky14: She does seem to have some strange motive, doesn't she?

Spanishgoddess86: Hm, yeah, a couple people got confused about that. I went back and read it and yeah, I kind of made everyone make assumptions. It was supposed to be that they knew all along it was him, and they finally let him know it, and captured him. Sorry about that. . .

Deana: Wow, is there any story on that you haven't reviewed? Lol. Thanks!

Jazi: I'm hoping to kill off Brouhaha again this time around, lol. I think Fal and Olay are lost causes in this romantic, girl magnet thing. Longer reply next time, I promise!

LalaithoftheBruinen: Haha, yes, you may have Erithia to do with what you will when I'm finished with her. Trust me, be my guest!

Faerlain: Okay, I'll stay. I'll get better at updating too. Yeah, poor Aragorn. . . Lol.

Coolio02: Lol, lol, yeah, you might consider being dead being in trouble 

Aranna Undomiel: I like elf torture too. . . quite a bit, actually, lol. Hm, yeah, a couple people got confused about that. I went back and read it and yeah, I kind of made everyone make assumptions. It was supposed to be that they knew all along it was him, and they finally let him know it, and captured him. Sorry about that. . . Thank you so much for your compliments, too!

Lindele: Haha, Legolas, swallow his pride? Lol. It would be considerably healthier for him, that's for sure!

Joy: My apologies. I'll try and get the next chapter up really soon to make up for the delay.

Washow: Ah, I'm really sorry. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP, to try and make up for it. Thanks for the compliment, by the way, and again, I'm really sorry! I was planning on finishing it, by the way, I hadn't planned on just leaving it, because I hate when authors do that. Of course, I hate when they wait three months to update to, so who am I to speak?


	8. Revelations

Okay, things are gonna start moving fast for our characters, and then they're gonna slow right back down. . . lol, just read the next chapter or two, and you'll understand.

* * *

Aragorn was actually surprised when the city met his eyes the next day. He had hoped his theory was right, but was completely expecting the city to be gone.

"It disappeared, did it?"

"It did, Tel. Even Thranduil said it disappeared. See? I told you it would be back. That's okay, don't believe the human."

"Strider, I am this close to killing you right here, do not tempt me further."

"Why are you so against me, Tel? Why have you always been against me?" Aragorn asked, dismounting and removing the saddle from his horse.

"Because I had to deal with losing one of my best friends, and now I'm trying to deal with losing the other, and you've convinced my king to lead me on this wild goose chase for Legolas, whose body is in the Great Hall! Do you understand that none of this makes sense?"

"Tel, please believe me! Legolas is not dead. I give you my word."

"How can you say that, Strider? What makes you believe that?"

"I would know if he was dead. Look, this is going to sound weird, but I. . . I can tell when Legolas is hurt. When I'm not near him, and something happens, I feel the pain."

"Oh, and does Legolas have this magical power too?"

Aragorn shrugged, well aware of the fact that Tel didn't believe him. He started walking with the elf towards the city. "I don't know. He's never said anything about it."

Telemnar said nothing is response. Aragorn knew he still didn't believe him, but the elf would just have to trust him.

"They aren't very welcoming here, Tel. Just pull your hood up and let me do the talking."

"Wouldn't it be wiser if I stayed out here? Isn't that what you made your brother do?"

"Do you want to help me look for Legolas or not?"

Telemnar made a rude gesture behind the man's back. "All right, you do the talking. That way, if we get in trouble, I can blame you."

Aragorn tried not to show his frustration, but he was getting very angry at the elf. "Be quiet, would you?" He was heading straight for the largest building in the strangely empty town.

"Strider! Look out!"

The human turned to Telemnar and was broad-sided by someone strong. The two beings fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Hey!" The man said, pushing himself away from his attacker. Telemnar helped him up. "Oh, Valar," he added as he saw who was still lying on the ground.

"Legolas?"

Telemar dropped to the ground, but the being pushed the hands away. "My prince? Legolas? Oh, please say it's true. Tell me that my eyes do not deceive me!"

"Tel? Strider? What are you doing here? I thought you escaped!"

"Yes, well, we thought you were dead," Telemnar answered for Aragorn.

"I'm not."

Aragorn chuckled at his friend's innocent answer. "Where is everyone else, Legolas?"

"I don't know. They just. . . they leave all the time, and I don't know where to go. You can't get out of here without their permission."

Telemnar and Aragorn exchanged glances. "Sure we can," Aragorn answered. "Come on."

"You don't understand. There's a wall."

Telemnar gently shook Legolas to get his attention. He ignored the elf's shudder. "Legolas, what are you talking about?"

"The city isn't really here."

Telemnar put a hand to Legolas' forehead. "He hasn't got a fever."

"Don't touch me!" Legolas shrieked suddenly, causing both friends to jump.

"But perhaps a fever in this case would mean nothing."

"No," Legolas said, swatting his friend's hand away still. "I'm not sick."

"Legolas, where are your wounds?"

The elf looked at Aragorn, who was indicating his arms and legs.

"Haven't got them anymore. They weren't real."

"What?" Both Aragorn and Telemnar almost laughed. Aragorn shook his head. "Of course they were real. I dressed them. You were screaming."

"The pain was real enough, but only because I believed it."

Telemnar looked at the human. "I was hoping you would have some clue what he's talking about, but you looked just as confused as I am."

"More. Come on, Legolas. We're going home."

"We can't leave. Go ahead and try it."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and walked towards the edge of the farthest building. Suddenly, he bounced backwards. "What on Middle-earth?" He reached his hand forward, meeting solid. . . nothing.

He turned back to his two friends. "Legolas, what is this?"

"You haven't gotten their permission."

"We came in here just fine."

"They don't care if you come in."

Aragorn sighed, shaking his head, indicating to Telemnar that he was getting frustrated. The elf took over.

"Legolas, you're going to have to speak clearly so that we can understand what is happening."

"This city doesn't exist."

Telemnar rolled his eyes. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, Prince."

"None of this is real."

Aragorn took a deep breath. "Legolas, look over there and tell me what you see."

"There is an inn with a boar on the sign."

"That's the exact same thing I see. Telemnar? You?"

"I see that, too."

"If none of this were real, we would see different things."

"No," Legolas said, pleading with them to understand. "They made it. She made it. It appears like she wants it to. But touch the building."

Aragorn reached for the nearest building, his hand falling on brick. "What am I supposed to feel?"

Legolas said nothing, but stood beside Aragorn and reached out his hand. He was not watching his hand, but instead watched Aragorn.

The human gasped as Legolas' hand disappeared into the wall. The elf went up to his elbow before he pulled out.

"Try it, Strider."

"What? How?"

"Realize that there is no wall."

Aragorn laughed. Legolas was delusional, so he nodded and reached forward. It took him several tries before his fingers slipped through the stone, feeling nothing. He gasped and pulled back, but nothing happened. "Legolas! Help me! I'm stuck!" He was pulling with all his might.

"No, do not fight it. The harder you fight, the stronger it becomes."

The elf put his hand in the wall again, his fingers intertwining with Aragorn's. "Come with me." He pulled both of their hands out. Aragorn noticed that he was grimacing at the contact, but said nothing. Suddenly, a childhood memory raced to his mind, almost bodily forcing him to back away from the prince. Legolas let go of him, and the memory faded just as quickly as it had come. Legolas looked frightened, so he said nothing about it.

Aragorn ignored it. "How did I do that? And why did it go solid again?"

"You started believing again."

Telemnar shook his head. "You're not making sense."

"Strider, you couldn't understand that it wasn't there, you saw it, you needed to believe it existed. Once you realized that it didn't, you panicked, and you saw the wall again."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what is happening here."

"We are in a different world," Telemnar said, slowly easing his hand past the borders of the wall. "This isn't like Middle-Earth should be."

"You are right," Legolas said. Aragorn sighed in frustration. He tried to put his hand through the wall again, but found only brick. Why were elves always quicker to understand these things?

Legolas noticed the frustration in his friend's eyes. "You'll understand, my friend. In time."

"Legolas, we haven't got time. Your father thinks you are dead. All of Mirkwood thinks you are dead."

"Why?"

Telemnar and the human exchanged glances again. How to explain something like this? "Because they have your body, Las."

"No they don't! I'm in it! And I'm here."

"We can see that, Legolas. But we have to get you home so that everyone else may also see it."

"We can't leave."

Telemnar took his arm, but Legolas started fighting him. "What is wrong with you, Legolas?"

The prince was breathing heavily from his last two encounters. How could he explain this them? They wouldn't understand. Aragorn might. . . he had reacted too, but there was nothing from Telemnar.

"There is no way out."

Telemnar motioned to the brick wall. "So do whatever you did there to the invisible wall over there."

"It doesn't work like that," Aragorn said, somewhat proud of himself for realizing this before Telemnar did. "I didn't believe in whatever wall is there, so I should have been able to go through it."

Legolas nodded. "It is the only thing real in this city besides the people."

"Strider," Telemnar said, grabbing the man's attention. "Touch him."

Legolas shook his head, backing a little, but Aragorn reached for his shoulder. Both the man and elf gasped.

Aragorn could see his parents dying, a memory he had forced himself to forget when he was still a child. "What are you doing to me?"

Legolas pulled his shoulder away, ending the vision. "I can't help it."

"What's going on? What did you see?" Telemnar asked them both.

"An old memory," Aragorn said, studying his hand.

"And you, Legolas?"

"His old memory."

Aragorn started. "What? You saw them?"

Legolas nodded. "I've been able to do it since you left. Every time I come in contact with someone."

Telemnar squatted. "Even me?"

"Ai."

"What did you see? Nothing happened to me when I touched you."

"No, it wouldn't, I expect, because you are an elf."

"But what did you see?"

"I shall not tell you. Please do not ask me of it. The things I see are the things that you have forgotten."

Aragorn shook his head. "Has every person you touched reacted?"

Legolas opened his mouth, but instead shook his head. "No, only you."

"Not even other humans?"

"Only you have seen what I have, Strider. Only you." He paused, then said, "You told me a while back about a knife injury to your thigh."

"Yeah," Aragorn said, puzzled at the sudden change in topic. "That was before our last adventure together."

"I think that's why you can see them too."

"I'm the only who can see the memories you see because a knife was imbedded in my leg?"

Legolas laughed. "No, sorry. I mean, I woke up one night and my leg was throbbing, like I had been cut deeply. Then you mentioned when you had been injured, and it seemed about the same time. I think. . ." He trailed off.

Telemnar spoke when neither the human or his prince would. "You two have a bond, maybe? You know if the other has been hurt even if you are not near."

Aragorn looked at Telemnar. "Do you think it's possible?" He had experienced similar things, and Legolas' tale only made him more curious.

"I've heard of it happening before. Which could explain why you are the only one who sees what he does."

"Does it hurt, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Touching people? It is very painful, but not physically. I've yet to see a happy memory."

Telemnar shook his head. "I don't have very many sad memories, Legolas. Please tell me what you saw."

"Aldarion's memorial."

There was silence that, as usual, Aragorn felt the need to break. "We have to get out of here. I bet that you won't see memories anymore once we leave." He moved to pull Legolas along with him. Aragorn actually screamed, wrenching his hand away. Legolas looked near tears.

"I am so sorry! I forgot!"

"It's okay," the elf's voice shook wearily.

Aragorn shook his head. "I never realized how much I touch you."

"You touch everything, Estel."

"I can't help it!"

Legolas actually laughed- a genuine, healthy laugh, but weariness still shone in his eyes.

* * *

To my reviewers:

Aranna Undomiel: Yeah, I warned that this one was gonna get bizarre. You're supposed to be kind of confused at this point, so don't feel left behind. Happy New Year to you too! Thanks for the review!

Sky 14: A wizard? No, but yes, there definitely is something weird with this city. Kudos for trying to figure it out, but you're not even close :-D

Mellaithwen: Oh, the men in white coats visited you, too? Lol. Apparently, Aragorn is not pulling at strings, but then, it IS a magical city. Are they being tricked? If Legolas is alive, what is the body doing at Thranduil's?

Deana: Kind of soon. Lol. We'll see if aragorn's gone crazy or not.

Manwathiel: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

Faerlain: Happy New Year to you too! You're supposed to be confused by this point, it's a good thing. Well, for me, anyway.

Jazi: Ah, I promised you a long response, didn't I? Shoot. I have a test tomorrow that I haven't even studied yet. So. . . I'll make this longerish, but I'm gonna make you feel guilty about it, lol. Ah, but look, IS Legolas really dead? If he is alive, and Aragorn was just talking to him, what is the whole thing with his body being in Mirkwood? Oh! I just got a good idea. But you don't get to know, lol. Do you watch Medium? Good show. Disturbing, but good. Anyway. . . I've rambled enough.

Kukumalu: Thank you so much for your review! It made me very happy! I'm so pleased to hear that you enjoy the stories!


	9. Tension

Chapter 9:

* * *

Aragorn stared at the wall behind the bar counter. They had been in the bar for a couple of days, and the insanity was about to set in. Telemnar only irritated him, and Legolas would speak in nothing but riddles.

Legolas' soft voice broke the ranger's thoughts. "Aragorn, please, say something to me."

"I have nothing to say, Legolas."

"You have been distant, Aragorn, and I worry for you."

"Why don't you just touch me again and find out for yourself what's wrong? Here, let me help you!" His anger finally overtook him, and he lunged at the elf, gripping his shoulders. Legolas closed his eyes, trembling. Aragorn tried to shut out the memory that his friend was reliving for him, but he could not. He finally released the elf.

"Please do not do that again." Legolas' voice was no longer soft and concerned, but angry. "Is that was all this is about? Believe me, Estel, it's not something I enjoy doing to you."

"Do you not fear to be near me, Legolas? After what you've seen? How many people I've killed? Do you not fear for your own life?"

Legolas was silent for a minute. "No, Estel. I trust you with my life, and I always will. Nothing of your past can change that. You cannot take the faults of your race upon yourself."

"You know things about me now that I would have no one know."

Legolas reached towards his friend, then pulled back, remembering that he could not touch the human. "Humans die, Aragorn. The only ones you killed would have hurt thousands more if you hadn't. You are a ranger. Things like this are expected of you. Nothing I have seen makes me think any less of you. This is not my fault. Please do not be angry with me for what I have seen."

The pleading in his friend's voice made the ranger's anger soften. "I am sorry, my friend. I am just scared that you no longer trust me."

"Nothing will ever change my trust in who you are. Nothing." He paused. "Aragorn?"

"Yes?"

"I knew you'd come back for me."

"Of course I came back." There was silence. "Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just. . . it's weird, having you relive things I thought I had long past buried."

"They make me think nothing less of you."

Aragorn looked at his friend, sadness etched deep in his eyes. Without another word, he left the room.

Legolas, however, was left in silence for only a short time.

"You call him Aragorn. Certainly he is not the son of Arathorn?"

Legolas turned to see Telemnar standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there? How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Is he the heir to Gondor?"

Legolas shook his head. "The name is nothing but a coincidence."

"It's not. Legolas, don't you think I know you well enough by now to know when you're lying?"

"As your prince, are you not expected to trust what I tell you?"

Telemnar sighed. Legolas always pulled out his title when he wanted a conversation to end. He wasn't going to let it happen this time. "Yes, but as your friend, it is my duty to press you on matters such of these. Do you know what befriending him could mean for you? The Dark Lord will be looking for him. You cannot afford to be with him when he is found. Mirkwood cannot lose another prince."

"Mirkwood could better afford to lose me than Middle Earth could afford to lose him."

"What you do will end in death, of this I am certain."

"Do you possess the gift of foresight, Tel?"

The elf looked at the ground. "No."

"Then you are certain of nothing."

"I am, though. You've always asked me to trust your guidance, Legolas, and I always have. As a friend and as a servant to the throne. Just once, cannot you not do the same?"

"Not about this. I will not let you do this to our friendship."

"Do you know what Lord Elrond once said to me? 'Those who live by the sword shall die by the arrow.' I didn't know what he meant, but now I think I do. It works conversely. You two will be the downfall of the other."

Legolas nodded. "Perhaps. But Elrond has said many things to me as well that condone this friendship. I'll not have you act as an authority over me."

"You've been trapped here for a long time. Aragorn says you've been through a lot. Perhaps you are not thinking clearly."

"Do not make me fight with you."

Telemnar threw his arms in the air. "I don't want to fight, I just want you to listen to reason!"

"My friendship with Strider has reason that you can not understand. Be satisfied with that."

"I only worry for you. I thought I was going to fade when your body came to us."

"There isn't a day I don't worry that something will happen to you either. I even asked Father to appoint you to citadel guard."

Telemnar narrowed his eyes. "You asked him to take me away from my command?"

"To keep you from harm. Do not be angry with me for it. Father denied the request, for which I am now grateful. I would have regretted it if he had allowed it. Don't be angry."

Telemnar sighed in discontent. "I'm not angry with you, my friend. I only wish I could hug you."

"I as well. I miss normal contact."

"I can imagine."

"It makes me feel so isolated, even when others are near. You never realize how you depend on contact until it's gone."

Telemnar could say nothing. After a few minutes of silence, he changed the subject, "So when do you think the people will come back?"

"Soon. They've been gone for a long time."

There, he was talking to the prince again, not his friend. It was like talking to two completely different people. Business was business, and there was no room for emotion in that. Thranduil was the same way, which was partially how the two had kept themselves alive in many situations. Still, it was something that Telemnar had a hard time understanding.

"When they come again, they must not see Estel. They will kill him."

"Is the entire city not to be trusted?"

"No, there are quite a few trustworthy people here."

"Difficult to know the difference?"

"For you, yes. But not for me. You see, I've found way around the appearance of the city and the people. Once you get used to it, you can see what is real. I know who I can trust without even talking to them. For your part, I would not trust anyone unless I am with you."

"You're not making sense again."

Aragorn reentered with three mugs of ale. "I figured you'd be here by now. Find anything in your search?"

"Nothing," Telemnar said, only sniffing the mug handed to him. "But Legolas is speaking in riddles again."

The prince smiled. He couldn't explain what they needed to learn. They would find out quickly enough.

Telemnar suddenly thought of something. "You said not to trust anyone unless I was with you. Do you intend to leave us?"

"I have no choice. She has a power over me that even I cannot break."

Aragorn swallowed his drink. "Meaning what? What does this power entail?"

"Nothing to be spoken of. If I leave you, just trust that it is for your safety and that I will be back."

"You would think Gandalf was hiding around here somewhere."

Telemnar smiled at the joke, but Legolas did not find it amusing. "There are things happening here that you cannot understand. There are things bigger than us that you cannot even imagine. Just trust me."

Telemnar frowned. "You are not yourself, Las. What is the matter?"

Legolas was looking into his mug of ale. His eyes were shifting focus, and he suddenly looked up. "They're back. Hide."

Suddenly, human forms began appearing out of thin air. Legolas stood and quickly moved away from the table that hid his friends.

The bartender smiled and waved the elf over. "Hello, Legolas. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Good evening, Darl. You've been away."

"Oh? Again? I hadn't noticed."

Aragorn and Telemnar looked at each other in confusion. Did these people not know when they disappeared? Where did they go to? Why didn't Legolas go with them? Were there others that didn't go? Ai, there were so many questions!

"Is the lady back yet?" Legolas asked conversationally.

"Yes. I have to tell you, Kid, she's been talking about you."

Legolas shot a glance at the table in the back. "What has she been saying?"

"You know I'm not supposed tell you what she says."

"Come on, Darl. No one has to know that you told me."

Aragorn nudged Telemnar. He had good hearing, but not good enough. "What's going on?"

"Sh, I'm trying to listen. . ."

Darl leaned toward Legolas. "She says she sent your father a body."

Legolas pretended to be confused. "A body?"

"Your body. She says that your father may allow Mithfalas to come back for a memorial if he believes you dead. She has some plan of downfall for your forest if he does return."

This time, Telemnar tried to jump forward. Holding him back, Aragorn was panicking. "What? What's happening? Tel!"

Legolas was trying very hard not to panic. "You mean she plans to attack my father's kingdom?"

"As far as I've heard."

"Come on, Darl, help me get out of here. I need to get home so I can warn my father!"

The bartender sighed, sipping his own brew. "You know that isn't my place, Kid. You know how things work here."

"It doesn't have to work like that. Come on, you could escape with me."

"Hey, you know, Kid, I could even be wrong. All I ever get is the rumors anyway."

"Come on, wouldn't you want out if your family was in danger?"

"My whole family is here, Kid."

"I know, but if they weren't?"

"Once you start enjoying it here, you can leave with us."

Legolas dropped his head. He could tell Darl had given up on the conversation. "Of course. I'll see you again, Darl."

"Hey, Kid?"

"Yes, Darl?"

"Surrender does not diminish our power, it enhances it."

Legolas furrowed his brow. "Pardon?"

"Good evening to you, Kid." The bartender disappeared behind his counter.

* * *

Guys, I am SO sorry for the huge long delay. I will try really hard to get better at it, I promise! Life has slowed down and I was re-inspired, so. . . please forgive me! I will answer ALL reviews, for this chapter and chapter 8, in the next chapter. 


	10. Homecoming

Sielge: I have responded to your reviews here. To everyone: I really can't wait to post 11, because I was really quite proud of it. A new little mystery is uncovered, and I was quite happy. Enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes later, Legolas returned to the table. "You can come out. No one's looking."

"Legolas. . . if they don't know I'm here, maybe I can get out and warn Thranduil. . ."

Aragorn looked between the two, wild confusion dancing across his features. "What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter that they don't know you're here. The wall knows, and that's enough."

"Legolas?"

Telemnar turned on Aragorn. "Be quiet, Human!"

"Tell me what's happening and I can help!"

Telemnar and Legolas locked eyes. After what seemed like an eternity to Aragorn, Legolas nodded and Telemnar relayed everything he had heard.

Aragorn's mouth fell open. "Oh, Valar, Legolas, I'm so sorry."

"Do not be sorry, Estel. I don't need your pity. I don't need anybody's pity." He paused. Both of his companions could see several emotions boiling inside of him. He finally spoke again. "I am tired of being controlled."

"You're a free soul, Legolas. Nothing controls you."

"I am controlled by others, by fear, by my past, by what everybody else expects of me, and it's enough. Enough And this. . . This is my own, private rebellion. Yes. I may not be able to control what other people do to me, but I can at least be in control what I do to myself." He stood, but Telemnar rose to meet him. Aragorn stayed seated, unsure of what was taking place.

"Your father thinks you dead, Las. Prove him wrong."

Realization began to hit Aragorn. "Legolas, no. You are not deserting me after everything we've been through."

"I don't intend on killing myself, believe me."

"Then what are doing, Las?"

"I'm just leaving both of you. Tel, you go to the Lady, and ask her for permission to leave. Don't let her know that you're an elf. You get out of here. Take Strider with you, pull him through the wall with you. You cannot let him be seen."

"You are coming with us, Legolas," Aragorn said adamantly.

"No. I will only get you both killed. So I leave. Do not follow me."

Telemnar grabbed Legolas' shoulder as the elf made to leave. He saw Legolas grimace, but only tightened his grip until the prince was on his knees, begging him to let go.

"No! Not until you promise not to leave us!"

"Let me go! Please!" He was clawing at his friend.

"Promise us!" Realizing that they could cause a scene, he pulled Legolas into the storage room that they had been living in. Aragorn followed. Under the cover of the wooden door, he embraced the prince tightly.

"Tel, let him go. He's crying. He's not even coherent anymore."

"Grab him Estel. Hold on to him."

Aragorn was frightened by how calm Telemnar acted with the elf thrashing in his arms. "Tel, that might hurt him."

Telemnar moved his hand to cover Legolas' mouth. "Just trust me."

The human hesitantly did as he was told, grabbing Legolas' hand and holding it tightly. A muffled cry passed Telemnar's hand. Aragorn was certain the elf was going to hurt himself.

Legolas thought he was going to die. He wasn't sure where he was. There was night and day, and horrors. . . no, that wasn't right. He was watching a little elfling remember his father, and watched as the elfing's mother faded. That wasn't horrifying, but the overwhelming sadness that he felt was. It took his body in waves of physical pain.

Then, suddenly, at the same time, he saw a young Estel, crying at his parents' graves. The dirt was freshly mounded.

Legolas finally fell limp in Telemnar's arms. The elf let go of him immediately. "Strider, let go. He can still see your memory."

"I had forgotten. . . They had tried to get me inside. It was just after my parents had been buried, but I refused. And it was raining, but I wouldn't leave them."

"It's okay, Strider. It's over."

"Did you know he would lose consciousness?"

"I had a pretty good idea."

* * *

Elrond looked at the Mirkwood king with sympathy in his eyes. "Talk to me, Thranduil. It will not help you to keep this inside."

"I am sending word to Mithfalas."

"Saying what?"

Thranduil looked up. "I am asking him to come back for a memorial for Legolas."

"You do not believe my son, then?"

"Do you?"

Elrond shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've seen pieces of the future that involve Legolas, but what I see does not always occur. I don't know if Estel really has a lead, or if he's just too sad to accept the truth. I do know that they share a bond. I believe Estel would know if Legolas was dead."

"But he could be in denial. I want to believe your son, Elrond. Legolas escaped death once. Would the Valar be so inclined to allow it again? Even so, his body is here. None of it makes sense. I do not want to carry myself with false hope. As it is, very few know that Legolas' body was returned here."

Elrond smiled to himself. If the king was keeping the news of the death of Mirkwood's crown prince a secret, that meant he had some hope that he was still alive. "I understand. It's easier not believe him, isn't it?"

"It is. If I believe him and he is incorrect, the pain will be so much worse."

Elrond nodded. He knew that his silence was comfort enough for the king.

* * *

"You've decided to join us again," Telemnar smiled at his friend as his eyelids fluttered open.

"Where are we?"

"In the tavern's storage room. I didn't want anyone to see us."

Legolas nodded. "Where's Strider?"

"I'm here, Legolas." The man had been silent since Legolas has passed out, suddenly wary of the prince's second-in-command. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm fine."

The prince turned his attention back to Telemnar. "I didn't know you were half-elven."

The other elf narrowed his eyes. "How. . ."

"Saw a memory."

"Of course. I'm not very proud of the human in me. I try to forget that side ever existed." He turned. "No offense, Strider. What memory did you see, Las?"

"Your father left. And you mother. . . she died of sorrow. And you watched it."

"Yes. That was a couple years before we met."

Legolas smiled, trying to sit up. "I don't even remember a time when we didn't know each other."

"I do. Unfortunately. Your father made my life more bearable, and for that, I am eternally grateful."

Legolas nodded and shivered slightly. "It's so cold. . ."

The human and the other elf looked at each other. "Are you okay, Legolas?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at Telemnar. "I told you we'd hurt him."

"It wasn't anything we did."

Legolas watched them argue for a minute. "What did you do to me?"

"I was trying to get you to think clearly, so I touched you, and you were fighting me, so I thought-"

"He made me touch you, too."

Telemnar narrowed his eyes. Legolas groaned. "That wasn't a good idea, Estel."

"What? Legolas, it wasn't my idea!"

"Why, Legolas? Why was that a bad idea?"

"I just don't think my body can handle it. Or my mind. It's hard enough decipher my own thoughts from someone else's, but to have a third set of memories is too much for any mind."

Aragorn looked at Telemnar. They were slowly losing Legolas. "We have to get out of here."

* * *

Mithfalas looked at the gates that guarded the palace of Mirkwood. There was a time in his life when he loved coming upon these gates; they always meant home. Now, he wasn't so sure. Although, the fact that his father had sent for him was a good sign.

He announced himself.

He heard whispers behind the stone gates.

"He isn't allowed here."

"No, Thranduil said to let him in. Open the gates. Go on."

As the exiled elf walked through what once had been his home, he felt almost no emotion. Home. That was a word he hadn't used in a long time.

"Mithfalas," Minastir greeted the elf at the steps to the palace.

"Tir, it's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit!"

Minastir ignored the joke. "The king requests your presence in the Great Hall immediately."

Mithfalas laughed. "Not one bit."

When he reached the Great Hall, he paused. Why was he so apprehensive? The odds that he was being welcomed back to the palace were slim to none. There had to be a reason. He shoved the doors open.

Thranduil and Elrond turned to look at the door. The king had an almost humorous expression of "what now?" while Elrond rose immediately and greeted the younger elf. The elf lord looked back to Thranduil. "Should I leave you?"

Thranduil didn't know what to say. It was better if this was done alone, but then, the half-elf's support would be welcomed. "Yes, please."

Elrond nodded. To Mithfalas, he whispered, "Be patient with him. This is hard for him."

Mithfalas nodded and approached the king. "My lord?"

"Please, Mithfalas, take a seat."

He did as he was told. As he watched the king agonize over his thoughts, his stomach dropped. "I am to assume that I was not invited for a glass of wine. Why have you sent for me?"

"I have told Legolas and I find no shame. . . all the shame. . . in telling you that your exile was a poor decision on my behalf."

"Lord Thranduil-"

"I do not want you to speak until I have finished. You were always a good brother to my son, and. . . and it was wrong of me to deny him of that, after losing his mother in such a fashion. It was wrong of me to deny you of that. However, what's done is done, and we cannot change that past, now can we? It is because of your relationship with Legolas that I have asked you to come. Legolas, the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, has died."

Mithfalas made no outward reaction, but inside, he was screaming.

"Perhaps I could have done things to change it. . . I know I could have, and I hate for you to know like this. I thought you would want to be here for the ceremony."

He knew the king was finished. "How did he die? When?"

Thranduil explained everything that he knew, as well as a few theories that he couldn't momentarily prove.

"Where is Telemnar?"

Thranduil sighed. "Elrond's son, Strider, has taken him to find Legolas. He thinks that my son may still be alive and is looking for him in a city that doesn't exist."

"Just south of Rivendell?"

"Yes. You know of it?"

"Goodness, yes. Strider may be right. The people in that city have magic far more advanced than most of the elves. It's possible."

Thranduil held his head in his hands. "Why will no one come to terms with Legolas' death? Do you want to see his body, Mithfalas? Will that prove it to you?"

"Why won't you believe that your son is alive? Wouldn't you like that hope to live on?"

Thranduil sighed. Why was he the only one that took his faith from facts?

The Great Hall doors were thrown open. "My lord Thranduil!"

Both Mithfalas and Thranduil rose, startled by the alarm showing on the other's elf's face.

"There is a vast army headed our way. They are a day's ride from our Western borders, and then at most another day until they reach the walls!"

"Thank you. Please, go rest."

"Aye, my lord," the elf bowed and turned from the room.

Thranduil stood still for a moment. "Telemnar's gone." He turned and regarded his exiled son. "Do you suppose you could lead a contingent for me?"

"Whatever you ask of me now, I will do it."

"It will be large. I will have to combine Telemnar's contingent with Legolas'."

"It is fine, my lord, I will do it."

"This isn't an invitation back into the city. You have no obligation to help us."

"I know, my lord. But I will, just the same."

* * *

To my reviewers:

Aranel of Mirkwood: Thank you for the compliment.

Deana: Thank you! I'm sorry the wait was so long!

Sky 14: Bingo. I wanted to make this one kind of different, and it actually is based a little on the Matrix, and a little on a movie called Brigadoon. Good job! Chapter 9: Thanks. I've gotten a couple of "interesting" comments. Not sure if that's good or not. Enjoy!

Mellaithwen: Well, it's interesting how close you actually were with both of your guesses. If you don't remember them, you'll have to look them up, I certainly won't remind you ;-) Anyway, thank you. And to your review of chapter 9, thank you thank you!

Solo 23: I'm so sorry I didn't update very soon- I swear, I'm usually a lot better at updating! And. . . you're kind of close with one of your guesses, but still a little off the mark ;-)

Jass: Good, I like to keep you on your toes  Next update will be sooner! (I hope. . . lol.)

Kukumalu: Sorry for the delay- I really can't apologize enough! Don't worry, all will be answered! Chapter 9 review: Hahahah. . . thanks for the compliments. I am really proud of chapter 11, so I hope you will like that too when I post it.

Manwathiel: Thanks!

Arrana Undomiel: You should still be a little confused, probably not a lot though, after this chapter. Oh, well, hm, yeah, maybe you should be. . . don't worry, everything will be answered! To the chapter 9 review: Chapter 12 explains things a bit more. Yeah, I get really bad about updating sometimes. ;-)

Faerlain: Hahaha, the last like, five reviews have all been about confusion- I LOVE IT! Chapter 9: Chapter 12 answers some questions. . . but chapter 11 just brings up a lot more. . . I will answer it all, I promise!

Katquest2000: First, thank you for the compliment. Second, yes, I was definitely planning on at least finishing this story, and I few more I have lined up, but things got crazy. I probably shouldn't have started the story when I did, just because of things that were going on and all, but I should be back in the game now!

Lindele: Hm, yes, very good, Detective. I actually did base part of this on the Matrix. 

Kateydidn't: Okay, I'll be honest. I completely made the town up. When I first started writing these, I didn't pay too much attention to geography and whatnot. Mind you, I do now, but I still have this town that is still a major part of the story. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews. I am incredibly impressed, by the way, with your knowledge. In your second review, they are in a different place, but a time lapse has occurred as well. The woman in charge is related to the king previously talked about.

Sielge: Much thanks! I really appreciated that reviews for HotM. Both were very nice. I hope you like this story as well.

Jazi: I am fine, I'm sorry you're not doing so well. I understand the absence, I had quite a long one too. I just got back into the swing of updating again, and it seems so have you, so we're even. I hope you start feeling better and that all turns out well! Best wishes!

Lindahoyland: Thank you. . .?


	11. Whose Eyes Am I Behind?

**Legolas watched his friend wrap his hair up in a cloth that protected his ears. "Tel, if they find out. . ."**

"**They won't find out. There's no reason they should. I have a plan."**

**Aragorn watched Legolas, the debate going on in the elf's mind. **

"**Please be careful, Tel. Remember what I told you to do. If she asks, and I know she will, you came with one other. Do not attempt to tell her that you came with two others. She will know you are lying. Keep your lies to a minimum. She sees into you, so try not to let yourself grow nervous. And be careful. There is so much at risk here."**

"**I will. You two just try not to kill each other while I'm gone, okay?"**

**Both nodded, smiling at the joke. When the door closed, Legolas sighed.**

"**He'll be fine, Las. Legolas? What's wrong?"**

"**She's calling me."**

"**Don't go. Stay here."**

**Legolas grimaced. Even thoughts of defiance were painful. "I can't. I will be back. Trust me, I will come back. Stay here, stay out of trouble. Don't let yourself be seen."**

"**Don't leave me, Legolas!"**

"**I will be back. Do you trust me?"**

**Aragorn nodded, watching as his friend actually flickered and then disappeared.**

**Things were going terribly wrong. . .

* * *

**

"**Enter."**

**Telemnar took a deep breath, and pushed the double doors open to see the queen of the town. He inhaled sharply when he saw her. She was gorgeous. It was literally a breathtaking beauty. . .**

**Stay on task, he reminded himself. You're here for Legolas.**

**He strode forward and knelt at the foot of her throne. "My noble lady," he said, his voice almost velvety. He hadn't lived in Thranduil's court to learn nothing of etiquette.**

"**Rise. Lem, is that right?"**

"**Yes, my lady, I am Lem from. . . Gondor." Stay calm, he told himself, trying to make himself forget that he was lying.**

"**Why have you asked my counsel?"**

"**I am told that I need to speak with you about leaving."**

"**And why do you feel you must leave, Lem of Gondor?"**

**He wasn't prepared with a reason; he had just wanted to ask her if he could leave. "I am here in search of an elf," he had never lied so quickly in his life. "He goes by the name of Legolas. However, I am led to believe that he is not here, and I need to return home."**

**She leaned forward, staring directly into Telemnar's eyes. She said nothing, making the elf nervous, but he would not let her see the lie in his eyes. She nodded, and pointed to her right. Telemnar followed her hand, his eyes resting upon—Legolas. The elf prince had an unreadable expression on his face.**

**Telemnar did not know what to do. Was this really Legolas? Had the prince betrayed him and Aragorn? He opened his mouth to say something when the prince imperceptible shook his head.**

**The queen spoke. "You may tell Fairell that the elf is not yet ready."**

"**Aye, my lady. Thank you."**

"**You did not come here alone, did you?"**

"**No, my lady." He had to keep his lies to a minimum so that she would not see through them. On thinking about it, he was actually quite glad that Legolas had gone over all of this beforehand, or he would have given himself away some time ago.**

"**I will open the wall for you and one other. Go and tell Fairell to be patient. I am working on him. And thank him for me again."**

"**Yes, thank you."**

**He threw another glance at his friend. "How long will the wall be open?"**

"**Until you leave."**

"**Thank you." He bowed and backed out of the room.

* * *

**

**To Aragorn's surprise, Telemnar returned by early evening. "Well, what happened? I've been dying of anticipation!"**

"**It was the strangest meeting I've ever had."**

"**Well, by all means, tell me. I've nothing better to do. Legolas isn't here."**

**Telemnar nodded. "I know. He was with the Lady."**

**Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "What?"**

"**I know, I was just as confused. He was just sitting at a table in her throne room. He was holding something in his hands, but I don't know what it was, or even if it was anything important. I couldn't read anything by his face, but he shook his head when I meant to take notice of him."**

"**Did he. . . you know, betray us? Is he really giving her information about us?"**

"**I doubt it. Legolas would not do that, no matter how much power this woman has over him. Unless that's not really Legolas? Whose to say that it is? Maybe that is Legolas' body in Mirkwood? But then why all of this? Why keep the decoy here?"**

"**Legolas is not dead. I swear it."**

"**I'm not dead."**

**The elf and the man turned to see Legolas standing in the doorway. "I promise, I'm not. Nor am I betraying you."**

"**How long have you been here?" Telemnar asked.**

"**Just a minute or so. I had to go. She summoned me; I had no choice. Which means she knew you were coming, Tel."**

**Aragorn sighed. "What did she say to you after Tel left?"**

"**Nothing. She just started talking about how impatient Gondor's men are."**

"**What is she getting you ready for, Legolas?" Telemnar asked, a little suspicious. **

"**I honestly don't know."**

**They all sat in silence for a minute, each in his own thoughts. Finally, Legolas spoke. "Tel, you have to go. You and Strider go and warn my father, and tell him that I am still alive. Leave now."**

"**No, Legolas. . . you have to come. You and Strider go. You two are the ones most in danger here."**

**Legolas opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly realized that there was no point. He had no point. "Tel, Ada needs you to lead your contingent if there is a war."**

"**You two leave at the same time. I'll go out first, and you two go at that same time. Don't say that it won't work, let's just try it."**

**Legolas nodded his consent. "We'll try it."

* * *

**

**They waited until midnight, when the town was sleeping. The three stayed close together, looking at the outside world, through an invisible wall. **

"**All right, Legolas. You'll have to hold on to Strider, just until you get to the other side of the wall. Do you think you can handle that?"**

**The elf prince nodded. "Yes." He said it as though he were convincing himself. **

"**All right. I'll see you on the other side." He slowly stepped forward, and then disappeared. Aragorn inhaled sharply. "It's a guise. You're not even looking out of the city. It's just a picture."**

"**Let's just get out here and forget about it, shall we?"**

**Aragorn nodded, then grabbed onto Legolas' forearms. The elf winced, but nodded.

* * *

**

**Thranduil had introduced Mithfalas to a very quiet and very large group of warriors. He sighed.**

**His son looked at him. "It never gets easier, you know."**

"**What doesn't?"**

"**People you love not being there anymore."**

**Thranduil closed his eyes. "Lead them well, Fal." He left.**

**Mithfalas nodded at his temporary contingent. They nodded back, each holding the reins of their horses' bridles. They mounted in silence, each completely apprehensive. Mirkwood had not been attacked in many long years.**

"**We hold them off. They will want to breach the gates. It is our job to ensure that no one gets close to the gates. Remember that we have archers poised behind the gates and in the forest. This will be easy. Just remember to stay calm and focused. Remember that you are not only fighting for your city, but you are also fighting for the elf next to you. Protect each other first and foremost." He paused. "And try to imagine that you are fighting for your respective leaders, and not me. Let's go." **

**In silence, the whole mass of elves began urging their horses forward.**

"**Mithfalas," one elf whispered.**

"**Yes?"**

"**We don't need to pretend that we're fighting for Legolas."**

"**Or Telemnar," an elf from the other contingent added. The first nodded.**

"**We're proud to fight under your command."**

**Mithfalas smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that."**

**The group fell into silence once more.

* * *

**

**Legolas screamed in agony. What was happening? He was being bombarded with memories, from all around. Surely these weren't all Aragorn's memories?**

"**Strider?" Telemnar called from the other side.**

"**I don't know what's going on! Stay out there, Tel! Don't come back in!" He tried pulling Legolas forward.**

**The elf prince tried moving forward, but the memories and the pain became more intense with every step. He didn't have room in his head for his own thoughts.**

**He finally gave up, pushed Aragorn forward, and fell back himself.**

"**No!" Aragorn yelled, his friend now hidden from his sight. "Legolas!"**

**Telemnar grabbed him. "Don't go back! You won't be able to get out again!"**

"**I can't leave him!"**

**The elf pulled Aragorn away from the wall, and the human finally fell to the ground. "No."**

"**What happened, Strider?"**

"**Those memories weren't mine. I saw memories that weren't mine."

* * *

**

**Legolas, breathing rapidly and still in mild pain, saw the shadow pass over him. He looked up.**

"**That wasn't very wise, Legolas."

* * *

**

To my reviewers:

Sielge: It's worked one way in everyone except Aragorn- sort of. Aragorn doesn't see a memory of Legolas', but he sees his own that Legolas sees. Not so with the others.

Sky14: Well, I'm glad it's a good different, lol.

Arrana U: I really sincerely doubt this made it any clearer. This is supposed to be one of the more "what?" chapters. Sorry, lol!

Mellathaiwn: I misspelled your name, I know I did. Sorry! Typical blame the human strategy. I was cracking up!

Faerlain: This chapter was supposed to be confusing, at least the end of it, lol.

Deana: He's not allowed back permanently, remember. Yet, wink wink.

Lindele: Thank you! Sorry for the wait!


	12. Danger

"Pull back!" Mithfalas shouted above the clanging metal. "Pull back!"

The group obeyed, following the elf back to the city gates. The army of men did not follow.

"Turn your mounts over to the horse masters. We will not use them when we go out again."

"Why did we pull back?" an elf asked.

"We need to regroup. There are too many of them."

King Thranduil appeared behind his exiled son in armor. "We have every contingent out, except for mine, and we are leaving now."

"We should combine. Our numbers have grown too small to be of much use." Mithfalas whispered this part.

"We will combine." He pulled the elf to the side. "Is there any hope of victory, Fal?"

"Yes," the elf said without pause. "We just need to be smarter than they are. We need to have higher morale. If we can keep them from entering the city, we should be fine. Trust your warriors, Thranduil. They will serve you well."

Thranduil nodded. "I remind you again that you have no obligation to help us."

"I help anyone in need, for the right cause. I help you willingly, and knowing the risks I take." He turned then.

"Listen to me! You have fought well thus far. I have nothing more to ask of you than to do it again. Remember who you are. You are not cowards. You are not derived from the evil that now resides here. You are warriors. Protect the city, serve your king, survive. But never let them make you forget who you are!"

Thranduil stepped forward. "Protect your life, protect your fellow warriors and friends, protect the city, no matter what that means. If things go awry, grovel, if your enemy demands it; beg; swallow any insult. But stay alive; preserve you and yours. We will not let the city fall to the hands of men, but nor will we allow them to take us from the city!"

A battle cry erupted, and the large group of elves ran through the gates and into the surrounding forest.

* * *

The queen looked down at Legolas, who barely noticed she was there. He mind was wracked with pain and grief.

"Come, Legolas."

"Will you not go after them?" He grit through his teeth, knowing that she would have already figured out that she had been tricked.

"No. Where will they turn? To Mirkwood? They won't be able to help, and they shall be dead before they can tell your king that you are still alive."

The elf prince cast another glance at the wall, wondering if his friends were on their way.

"Do you wonder why you could not go through?"

"Yes."

"That wall has, over the years, collected the memories of all who have passed through it."

"You've stolen their memories?"

"No," the lady answered. "They still have their memories. But now so does the wall."

"What is your purpose in this? Why do you insist on bringing my kingdom down?"

"I am repaying a debt from you and your abominable brother."

"We never did anything to you!"

"But you did, my dear elf. You did, and I, with Gondor, shall make you pay for it." She looked at the elf, almost pitying him, but she smiled. "No more questions from you." And she disappeared.

* * *

"I don't even know what to do, now, Telemnar. There is too much intrigue."

"Look, Strider. The city has disappeared again."

The man sighed. "Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe," he paused, not wanting to admit this possibility, "Legolas really is dead."

There was a heavy silence between the two. "No, we couldn't have dreamt the same thing."

"Then it was a vision, a lie. Just like the city."

Telemnar fell silent. There was a real possibility of that. "No. You would know if he had died."

Aragorn looked up. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. I believe that. Do you still?"

"Yes."

"Do you still think he's alive?"

Aragorn paused, then, "Yes."

"Then we fight to free him."

Aragorn nodded. They headed back towards Mirkwood.

* * *

To my reviewers:

Sorry this chapter is so short, guys! The next one is full of stuff, though. Just so you, you're still supposed to be a bit confused. It'll start making sense soon!

Sky 14: Okay, thanks for that. I'll try and make sure I slow it down a little bit, where it needs to be. Come to think of it, I think I rushed through writing it too. Thanks!

Sielge: So many questions! I think the Lady kind of answered whose memories Aragorn had seen. Legolas will hopefully be freed, and he will be fine! Lol. That's all I can really say without giving it away now.

Deana: Sorry it was a long wait. Ah, he was so close, and BAM! No luck. Poor elf can't catch a break.

Silverkonekotsukari: Thank you so much! I really appreciated your comment. I hope this doesn't end up disappointing.

Alibi girl: I apologize that I didn't update faster. This si the first story I started posting before I finished it, so sometimes it takes me a while.

Arrana Undomiel: Lol, yes yes, focus on the positives. Although. . . hm, no, maybe I shouldn't say that. Lol. Intrigued, aren't you?

Lindele: I'm glad I'm keeping you interested, lol. Thanks for still reading!

Faerlain: Thank you! Ah, that makes me happy. This should still be confusing, but it's getting close to resolving itself.

LotrWriter27: I'm glad I've caught your attention. My goal now is to keep it, lol.

Coolio02: I liked that little bit too. I thought it was cute. It'll become clearer and clearer pretty soon! Thanks for hanging in there!


End file.
